Zero Distance
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada al comienzo de la cuarta temporada, Kate se está recuperando en la cabaña de su padre, hasta que recibe la visita inesperada de un enfermero de lujo... Capítulo 21
1. Chapter 1

**Decidí escribir esta historia después de un mensaje de Sarux así que ahí tienen a la culpable! Ahora en serio Sarux, gracias! **

**Kate se va a recuperar a la cabaña de su padre luego del atentado, le pidió a Castle tiempo y no lo ha llamado... el pobre está desesperado y cita a Jim para sincerarse con él y contarle lo que siente por ella...**

**Como saben que mi mente no se queda quieta, espero que me apoyen en esta historia, no tengo idea de cuánto durará, pero aquí va! **

**Zero Distance**

Rick se paseó incómodo por la esquina en la que había decidido encontrarse con Jim Beckett…

Sabía que Kate no estaría contenta si se enteraba de esa reunión, pero, después de todo, perdido por perdido, él no podía resignarse a esperar que Kate se decidiera a llamarlo, la extrañaba demasiado, no era justo y se acordara o no de lo que él le había confesado, eso estaba hecho y él necesitaba estar cerca… por ella y también por él…

-Richard…- dijo Jim y le extendió su mano.

-Jim… ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está Kate?

-Mejorando… de a poco… muy de a poco…- dijo Jim y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me alegra… habrá que tener paciencia…

-Bien… te escucho… no creo que me hayas citado aquí para preguntarme cómo está mi hija…

-No, por supuesto… yo… necesito hablarte con el corazón en la mano, Jim…

-Adelante… aunque no creo que me sorprendas…- dijo el hombre y sonrió al ver la cara de terror de Rick.

-Jim… yo estoy enamorado de Kate… pero enamorado, realmente… incluso se lo confesé cuando ella estaba herida, luego del disparo…

-¿Por qué no vas a verla?

-Ella… me pidió algo de tiempo… me dijo que necesitaba alejarse, pensar un poco… pero yo no puedo tenerla lejos… yo… además... está Josh...

-Ella está sola, Rick… no está más con Josh… lo cual es un aliciente para mí… no terminaba de convencerme esa relación, Katie siempre estaba sola, aunque le agradezco profundamente que la haya salvado…

-Es cierto…- concordó él- el problema es que no sé cómo llegar a ella…

-¿Me estás pidiendo la dirección o un consejo?

-Ambas cosas…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-La dirección te la apuntaré enseguida… y mi consejo es que insistas… que no la dejes… - pensó un momento y luego sonrió- y se me ocurre que podría haber una solución, si es que estás dispuesto…

-Soy todo oídos…- dijo Rick sonriendo.

-Me voy unos días de viaje… mi profesión es tirana a veces y me gustaría que te quedes cuidando de Katie…

-Ella no estará de acuerdo con eso…

-Eso depende de ti…- dijo Jim y le guiñó el ojo.

-Pero…

-¿Estás dispuesto o no, Rick? Sé que mi hija es una pesadilla cuando quiere, pero también sé que si ella quiere a alguien, esa persona eres tú…

-Está bien… ¿le parece que estaría bien si la traigo a mi casa?

-Yo creo que sería mucho mejor que te mudaras unos días a la cabaña…

-¿Y usted vería bien que yo me quede allí con ella, a solas?- dijo con nerviosismo Rick.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Mi hija tiene más de 30 años, ¿Quién soy yo para decidir con quién puede o no quedarse a solas? Tienes mi bendición, si eso es lo que quieres… y espero que puedas hacerla feliz… esa niña ha sufrido demasiado desde que su madre murió…

-Te juro, Jim, que intentaré por todos los medios que ella sea feliz…

-Lo sé… por eso tienes mi bendición…- dijo Jim y lo abrazó, palmeándole el hombro…

Jim acompañó a Rick a su casa e hicieron el bolso. Rick habló con Alexis y Martha y les explicó lo que planeaba. Martha lo entendió de inmediato, pero Alexis se mostró un poco reacia al principio, aunque luego lo comprendió…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, unas horas más tarde, Rick tragó saliva, nervioso. Kate no sabía que él vendría y seguramente sería un momento complicado…<p>

Rick entró detrás de Jim, como si lo utilizara de escudo y la vio de lejos… llevaba el cabello recogido, comía una manzana y vestía una remera suelta y un short…

Se movía con cuidado, seguramente estaría dolorida aún… Rick quiso correr a abrazarla, pero se quedó estático, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

Cuando se acercó, Rick se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se sorprendió. Ella estaba frente a un atril, con un pincel en su mano, concentrada…

-Katie… ya llegamos…- dijo Jim y cuando ella giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, pestañeó, como si no comprendiera…

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Hola… Kate…- dijo Rick con nerviosismo y trató de sonreír.

-Papá… ¿qué es esto?- dijo soltando el pincel y limpiándose las manos.

-Katie… ¿qué pasa contigo? Te dije que me iba de viaje y que vendría con alguien para que te cuide estos días…

-Y yo te dije que podía arreglármelas sola… no estoy inválida… solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para hacer las cosas…

-Kate… - intentó Rick.

-Esto no está en discusión, no quiero irme, tengo que hacerlo, ¿podrías intentar ayudarme para que me vaya tranquilo…?

-Papá…

-Lo siento… ¿prefieren que espere afuera?- preguntó Rick.

-No, no hace falta, Rick… te mostraré donde puedes dejar tu bolso.

Jim lo acompañó a su habitación y Rick comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

Cuando Jim volvió a ver a Kate, ella lo miró con algo de resentimiento…

-¿Justo él tenía que ser?

-Es la persona que mejor te puede cuidar… lo sabes, Katie…

-No necesito que nadie me cuide… pero podría haber sido la tía Theresa…

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿tan desesperada estás?

-Papá…

-Yo solo confío en él… ¿dónde quedó la confianza que le tenías?

-Pero…

-No voy a discutir…

Kate suspiró con impotencia y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de unas horas…

-Papá…

-No voy a discutir, acabo de decírtelo…

-¿Preparo la cena?- dijo Rick asomándose algo incómodo.

-No voy a comer…- dijo Kate y suspiró. Le costaba trabajo reponerse de tener que ver a Castle, ella había decidido alejarse de él porque necesitaba tiempo y él no la había respetado…

-¿Saben qué? Será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo… así podrán hablar un poco… iré a preparar mi maleta...

Jim se encerró en su habitación y Kate se encontró mordiéndose el labio, sin saber qué decir…

-Kate…

-¿Qué parte de "necesito tiempo" no entendiste?- le dijo ella con malhumor.

-Lo siento… me encontré con tu padre hoy, me dijo que se iba de viaje y me pidió si podía quedarme contigo… todo este tiempo que no nos vimos…

-Fueron solo dos semanas, Castle…- minimizó él.

-Pues parecieron siglos…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Castle…

-Prometo no molestarte… te cuidaré… estaré cuando me necesites…- dijo y se acercó al cuadro que ella pintaba- no sabía que pintabas…

-Hacía siglos que no lo hacía…- dijo ella algo pensativa- ahora tengo tiempo…

-Por supuesto… me gusta… este paisaje es bello… ¿me pintarás alguno?

-No soy profesional…- se quejó ella.

-No pretendo que lo seas… pretendo que sea tuyo… que lo hagas para mí…- dijo él y ella desvió la mirada, era demasiado intensa para lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento…

-Lo pensaré…- pudo decir.

-Escucha… solo será una semana… prometo que te divertirás y que si te molesto, no notarás mi presencia…

-Lo que sea…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia…

Rick sonrió. Nadie dijo que no sería difícil convencerla, pero él tenía una semana a solas con ella para demostrarle que lo que había dicho ese día, era no solo cierto, sino definitivo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jim saludó a su hija dentro de la cabaña y Rick lo acompañó afuera. Le dejó las llaves de su automóvil e hizo que vinieran a buscarlo…

Lo abrazó y Rick se sintió agradecido…

-Cuídala…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y Rick asintió- tienes una semana para demostrarle que realmente la amas… no la desperdicies, Rick…

-Prometo cuidarla, y también convencerla…- dijo Rick y levantó la mano luego de que Jim le guiñara el ojo y se subiera al auto…

Cuando Rick volvió a entrar, vio a Kate sentada en el sillón, mirando la televisión, su gesto era distante y Rick supo que no quería comunicarse en ningún sentido con él…

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó.

-No quiero hablar… ni escucharte…- le dijo con sequedad y Rick inspiró hondo.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la mesa ratona, enfrente, tapándole la pantalla de la televisión…

-Parece que olvidas que tengo una hija adolescente… pero te tengo una noticia, Kate… te guste o no, yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti… y si de verdad quieres comportarte de forma desagradable conmigo, aunque no lo merezca, sigue haciéndolo… pero no podrás impedir que haga lo que vine a hacer…

-¿Por qué no respetaste lo que te pedí?

-Porque necesito estar cerca… necesito cuidarte… yo… no voy a hablar de aquello que sucedió… no hace falta… pero tú necesitas que yo esté cerca…

-Eso no es cierto… yo necesito aire, necesito tranquilidad…

-Quiero que me digas qué es lo que te molesta de mí y trataré de remediarlo…

-Tú me molestas… no quiero verte, Castle… te pedí tiempo…

-¿Qué cambió? ¿Acaso Josh te dijo lo que sucedió mientras te operaban?

-¿Qué se pelearon? ¿Qué mi padre tuvo que separarlos? No, eso me lo contó mi padre… el otro día… yo… no sé qué me pasa… pero siento que necesito distancia…

-Pues lo siento, pero no hay distancia… no puede haber distancia entre nosotros…

-Creo que no podremos llegar a un acuerdo…- dijo con fastidio y Rick notó que no lo miraba.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

-No es que no te mire…

-No me miras, Kate… cuando estamos cerca no lo haces… ¿por qué?

-Escucha…- dijo y lo miró un momento- hasta ahora yo me sentía lo suficientemente entera como para seguirte el juego… tú decías tus frases, yo te contestaba y todos contentos… pero algo se quebró dentro de mí el día del atentado… no me siento sana, me siento un despojo y me da la impresión de que la imagen que proyecto es aún peor…

-Pues no es así… quizá tengas un poco de ojeras, estés fatigada por momentos, pero estoy seguro de que sigues siendo una mujer hermosísima, por dentro y por fuera…

-¿Por fuera?- dijo y se abrió la camisa, sin importarle mostrar su ropa interior y puso la mano sobre su pecho, en donde descansaba una enorme venda, Rick solo desvió la mirada unos segundos, por respeto...- esto es lo que soy yo…- dijo y abrió la camisa un poco más, mostrándole también la herida en el costado, la que habían hecho los médicos para salvarle la vida…

-¿Tú crees que por tener cicatrices eso te hace menos hermosa? Estás tan equivocada, Kate…- le dijo y Kate cerró los ojos con impotencia y rabia.

-Equivocada…- dijo y se arrancó la venda y Rick la observó casi con lástima- esa es la mirada a la que me refiero…

-Si te tengo lástima es por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, Kate… esa herida cicatrizará, tendrás una marca y será parte de ti… y estoy seguro de que cualquier persona seguirá viéndote hermosa…

-Eso es mentira…

-Escúchame bien, Kate…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella- si fuera por mí, te acariciaría y besaría cada herida…

Kate se dio cuenta de pronto lo que hacía y se cubrió. Esquivó su mirada.

-Quiero que tú y yo hagamos un pacto…- le dijo y ella lo miró- me dejarás cuidarte, y prometo no molestarte…

-Ya me dijiste eso…

-Es solo una semana… y luego te dejaré tranquila…

-Una semana…

-El tiempo que tardará tu padre en volver…

-De acuerdo…- dijo Kate y asintió.

-Ahora… ¿comemos algo? Estoy muerto de hambre…- le dijo y sonrió. Kate volvió a asentir y Rick la miró un momento y luego se levantó y se acercó a la cocina…

Kate sintió que la herida le ardía un poco. Se levantó con dificultad y se asomó a la cocina. Rick levantó la vista de lo que hacía y ella se sintió inhibida.

-Creo que iré a darme un baño, necesito cambiarme la venda…

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó él.

-Sólo quédate cerca… a veces me fatigo un poco…- le dijo y bajó la vista.

-Te sentirás mejor pronto…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate giró en redondo y caminó. Rick la siguió de cerca y entraron al baño.

-¿Puedes abrir el agua?- le pidió y él se ocupó un momento de regular la temperatura.

-Listo…- dijo él y cuando giró para mirarla, la vio quitándose la camisa y se quedó sin aliento…

-Gracias…- dijo todavía de espaldas a él y dejó caer su short- ¿podrías desenganchar el sostén? Es el único movimiento que no puedo hacer por ahora…

Rick se acercó despacio e inspiró antes de hacer lo que ella le había pedido.

-Gracias…- le dijo otra vez ella y giró su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio- ¿puedes voltearte?

-Sí… por supuesto…- Rick se dio vuelta inquieto y Kate se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa y abrió la mampara traslúcida para entrar.

-No tardaré mucho…

-No te preocupes… aquí estaré…- le dijo él y sonrió.

Rick se quedó allí, mirando hacia otro lado, sus pensamientos en otra parte, hasta que se animó a mirar para donde ella estaba. Su cuerpo reaccionó inequívocamente cuando la vio, algo desdibujada, a través de la mampara… se sintió culpable, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía culpa de nada. La deseaba, eso no era una novedad, incluso para ella… aunque quizás lo que no quería era que ella pensara que se estaba abusando de su confianza y su estado…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó cuando la vio apoyarse en la pared, una mano sobre la mampara …

-Sí…- jadeó ella- agitada…

Un rato más tarde, Kate se asomó y le pidió la bata… Rick la ayudó a salir, estaba pálida y casi trastabilla… entonces Rick la levantó en brazos y la llevó al sofá… luego trajo una toalla, le secó un poco el cabello y lo desenredó con cuidado. Luego le trajo una nueva venda y ella misma se encargó de ponérsela...

Kate sintió que su corazón se estrechaba ante tanta devoción. Se sentía culpable y cada vez que se producía silencio entre ambos, ella recordaba las palabras que él le había dicho luego del disparo…

Ella se quedó allí y él le trajo algo de comer. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y comieron.

Cuando terminaron, él se quedó mientras miraban las noticias…

Rick miró hacia el costado un momento y vio que ella lloraba en silencio. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y él sintió un nudo en la garganta…

-Kate…- le dijo y ella lo miró.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…- le dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos, sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? Dime ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Quiero que me odies y que te vayas…- le dijo mirándolo.

-Es imposible, Kate…- le dijo secándole las lágrimas con ternura.

-Por favor… me avergüenza que me veas así…

-Siento que te avergüence… yo solo quiero estar para ti…- dijo y tomó sus manos y las apretó.

Kate se quedó quieta un instante y trató de calmarse. Luego le dijo que se iría a dormir. Estaba demasiado agotada como para cambiarse, así que se acostó con la bata puesta.

Rick la cubrió con la sábana y sonrió.

-Si necesitas algo, me llamas… estaré aquí al lado… pero si quieres, me traigo una manta y duermo aquí a tu lado…

-Estoy bien… gracias…- le dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

Kate cerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba moverse por la cabaña. Hacía calor, estaban en verano, pero el clima era un poco más benigno a causa de la vegetación que los rodeaba…

Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Se sentía tranquila y en paz, aunque también algo afectada por la cercanía de Castle… estaba aterrada pensando que quizás el volviera a atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos… ¿y entonces qué?

El problema era que Kate no se consideraba lo suficientemente preparada como para asumir esa verdad… esa verdad que también era la suya… porque ella también lo amaba… quizás demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderlo todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Pronto habrá más! Gracias por el apoyo de SIEMPRE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rick se despertó de golpe con la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, pestañeó varias veces, todavía era de noche y cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos lo escuchó…

Era como un quejido, un quejido ronco, una mezcla de llanto y lamento…

Se levantó de un salto y entró a la habitación de Kate… la encontró sentada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, abrazada a sus rodillas…

-Kate…- dijo en voz baja.

-Estoy bien… lo siento… - dijo tratando de reponerse y cuando Rick se acercó, vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Te traigo algo?

-No… estoy bien… es solo que a veces me dan ataques de llanto durante la noche… siento haberte despertado…- le dijo todavía afectada.

-No te preocupes…- dijo él y se sentó en la cama.

-Ve a descansar, Castle…

-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas…

-No hace falta, en serio…- dijo y él negó con la cabeza y la ayudó a recostarse, la tapó con la sábana y ella trató de sonreír. Rick se inclinó y le secó una lágrima. Tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad- Castle…

-Descansa…- le dijo y sostuvo su mano.

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió ardor en su pecho, le ocurría de vez en cuando, si lloraba, aunque no siempre…

Inspiró hondo, abrió los ojos y lo vio sonreírle. Volvió a cerrarlos y se quedó dormida con la extraña sensación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de que estaba a salvo…

* * *

><p>Se despertó varias horas después, incómoda y cuando abrió los ojos sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.<p>

-Castle…- jadeó y lo empujó. Él estaba dormido sobre el hombro de ella, su cuerpo cruzado sobre el de ella, no le pesaba, por como estaba distribuido, pero no se movía.

-¿Mmm?- dijo él y cuando abrió los ojos y los enfocó en los de ella, no pudo evitar sonreírle, estaban demasiado cerca.

-Muévete, te quedaste dormido…- le dijo ella y Rick se levantó de un salto.

-Lo siento… lo siento, Kate… - dijo y se frotó los ojos y cuando la miró, vio que la bata se había abierto un poco y tragó saliva, tratando de no mirarla- yo… tardaste en dormirte y seguro que me dormí yo antes…

-Dormiste incómodo…

-No, te juro que no… ¿tú sí?

-No me di cuenta…- le dijo aún incómoda y se cerró la bata cuando él no pudo evitar volver a mirarla.

-Lo siento… yo… eres… eres hermosa, Kate…- dijo y se levantó y aunque trató de ocultarse, ella vio cuan afectado estaba él, que sin darse vuelta le dijo que le prepararía algo para desayunar…

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Sacudió la cabeza y terminó sonriendo cuando lo vio irse…

Se sintió halagada… tuvo que reconocérselo, al menos a sí misma… porque Rick, e incluso su padre podrían decirle muchas cosas, pero ese tipo de reacciones no eran para hacerla sentir mejor…

De pronto sintió calor, inspiró hondo para controlarse. Un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo la hizo sobresaltar y estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada. Era la primera vez que se sentía así desde el atentado…

Se levantó y cerró la puerta para poder vestirse. Se miró al espejo y no se vio tan mal. Las cicatrices seguían allí y las odiaba, pero se sintió más aliviada…

Eligió una falda corta de jean y cuando iba a abrocharse el sostén, decidió dejarlo de lado, no había forma de llamar a Rick para que la ayudase… y menos luego de ver su reacción a ella… se puso entonces una remera de hilo holgada, deseando que no se le notara que no llevaba nada debajo…

Cepilló sus dientes y se encontró con Rick en la cocina. Él le entregó un plato con huevo revuelto y tocino y un café…

-No tengo demasiado apetito…

-Algo tienes que comer…- le dijo y ella bajó la vista, se sentía avergonzada.

-Sí… lo intentaré…

-Kate… lo siento… no sé qué decir, me siento un tonto… lo único que puedo decir es que no fue con mala intención…

-¿Mala intención?

-No es que no haya querido dormir contigo… quiero decir… no era mi intención aprovecharme de la situación para quedarme… aunque para ser honestos…

-Nadie te pidió que fueras honesto…- lo cortó ella.

-¿Me obligarás a hacer morisquetas para hacerte sonreír? A ver si te queda claro, Kate… no vine a discutir contigo… y tú no eres una adolescente… ¿puedes, al menos intentar no ladrarme? Por lo menos para comenzar…- dijo algo serio.

Kate bajó la vista y luego lo miró.

-Lo siento… no es contigo… es con la vida… me siento una inútil… no puedo trabajar, ni investigar lo que me sucedió… me siento sola, terminé mi relación con Josh y a ti, que eres el único que está cuidándome, no hago más que ladrarte… lo siento… de verdad…

-Siento lo de Josh…- dijo para quedar bien, en realidad estaba aliviado… satisfecho…

-Sí, bueno… no daba para más…

-Pensé que iban en serio…

-Tú sabes que él nunca estuvo para mí… al principio eso me gustaba… pero luego comencé a sentirme sola y me preguntaba si una relación, el hecho de estar enamorada era eso… sentirme sola todo el tiempo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me extrañó no verlo aquí… cuidándote...

-Yo le pedí que se fuera… de hecho vine aquí para no quedarme sola…

-Kate…

-Estoy bien…

-Lo sé… y quiero que sepas que…- dijo y tomó su mano suavemente y Kate sintió que había perdido un par de latidos- yo estoy aquí… a tu lado y me quedaré aquí, sin presiones, para que no te sientas sola… y al único precio de… una sonrisa…- dijo y ella sonrió con timidez- es un buen precio… ¿no te parece?

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y él abrió los ojos con impresión.

-¿Dijiste gracias? ¿qué se supone que debo hacer en retribución?- le dijo y ella se permitió sonreír otra vez- está funcionando…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate recuperó su mano y tomó un bocado de huevo y tocino. Cerró los ojos al probarlo y él sonrió satisfecho…

* * *

><p>Terminaron de comer casi en silencio, pero un silencio confortable, que se parecía mucho a los tantos que habían compartido mientras trabajaban…<p>

Kate lavó los platos, en contra de lo que Rick le había pedido y cuando terminó, lo vio con su laptop en la mano.

-¿Te molesta si escribo un rato?

-No, adelante… creo que yo me dedicaré a pintar…- le dijo y volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias…- le dijo él y ella lo miró algo confundida.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó y él sonrió.

-Por la sonrisa…

-Siempre…- le dijo ella y él se quedó mirándola mientras se iba a su habitación a buscar sus materiales.

Rick cerró los ojos sonriente y apretó los puños, estaba seguro de que había roto una enorme barrera ese día, ahora tenía que seguir intentándolo hasta llegar a su corazón…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que esto va avanzando, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick levantó la vista cuando vio a Kate inclinándose hacia adelante y respirando en jadeos…

Se levantó, dejó la laptop en el sillón y se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Me tira un poco la herida del costado…- dijo en voz baja, respirando con dificultad…

Rick apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y ella lo miró de costado, él estaba tras ella. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la remera de Kate y los colocó sobre su mano, que sostenía la herida. Desplazó su otra mano desde el hombro a la cintura y Kate se sintió contenida en sus brazos…

-¿Es la primera vez que te pasa?- le dijo al oído y retiró la mano de ella con suavidad.

-No, pero esta vez es más fuerte…- dijo ella abandonada a la sensación que le causaba la presión de su mano.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-No… solo… - dijo y se abstuvo de decirle que quería que él se quedara allí, acariciándola, estaba loca- no te preocupes, ya se me pasará… es una molestia… rara… distinta…

-Entiendo…- dijo y luego de deslizar sus dedos con suavidad, la soltó, pero se quedó cerca…

-Creo que me quitaré la venda… el médico que dijo que puedo hacerlo cuando me sienta segura…

-Bien… ¿quieres que me vaya o necesitas ayuda?

-No necesito ayuda, pero no hace falta que te vayas…- dijo y con cuidado despegó la venda.

-¿Puedo ver la herida? Quiero decir… ¿quieres que me fije si todo está bien?

-Lo que no haces para que me quite la ropa enfrente de ti…- dijo y sonrió.

-Ah… una sonrisa… es como una caricia, si encima puedo ver un poco más de piel… tocaría el cielo con las manos…

-Olvídalo…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tenía que intentarlo…

-Sigue intentando que ya conseguiste dormir conmigo la primera noche…

-¿Quieres decir que puedo instalarme en tu habitación esta noche?- le dijo él con rapidez.

-Eres demasiado rápido…- le dijo ella y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Eso es un sí…?

-Por supuesto que no… ¿ahora resulta que quieres meterte en mi cama?

-Eso no es nada nuevo, detective…- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas- pero eres muy mal pensada… yo planeaba instalarme en tu habitación, dormir en el suelo a tu lado…

-¿Para qué?

-Para velar tu sueño…

-Eres muy dulce… pero no es necesario…

-¿Dulce, eh?- dijo él y sonrió- ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-Basta Castle… demasiado contacto físico…- le dijo levantando ambas manos.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y bajó la vista…

-¿Te traigo algo para tomar?

-Déjame a mí…

-Yo puedo hacerlo… no te pasarás toda la semana atendiéndome, no estoy tan mal…

-De acuerdo…- dijo Rick con placidez- ¿qué tal un jugo?

-Bien… ahora te lo traigo… y también cocinaré esta noche…

Rick asintió y la vio moverse hacia la cocina. Se acercó al lienzo que ella estaba pintando y lo observó con cuidado… era un paisaje… en él predominaban los colores derivados del azul, pero ahora, ella le estaba agregando detalles en la gama del rojo… más cálidos…

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo ella y él se sobresaltó.

-Mucho… - dijo él y sonrió.

-Iba a ser un paisaje nocturno… pero decidí que en realidad lo convertiría en un amanecer…

-Es mucho más alentador… el sol sale y uno se siente increíble…

-Increíbles son los amaneceres aquí… tendrías que despertarte temprano un día de estos, no te arrepentirás…

-Lo haré…- dijo él y no se atrevió a pedirle que lo vieran juntos.

-Hay un tronco en la parte trasera de la cabaña… si te sientas allí, lo verás perfectamente…

-Bien… si me despierto mañana, saldré a verlo…

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó en calma. Cuando Kate comenzó a preparar la cena, Rick le avisó que iría a ducharse. Kate escuchó el ruido de la ducha y se mordió el labio. Fantaseó con ir a espiarlo, acariciarlo con la mirada e incluso con dejarse llevar y reunirse con él, permitir que él la acariciara, que le hiciera el amor lentamente…<p>

Sacudió la cabeza con impotencia y se dio cuenta de que por más que cometiera la locura de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, ella no podía tener sexo, ni con Castle, ni con ella misma… aún le quedaba algún tiempo para recuperarse totalmente…

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar satisfacer un poco su voyeurismo y se acercó al baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, para dejar escapar un poco el vapor. Kate se asomó un poco y lo vio en toda su gloria. Él estaba de costado y luego se puso de espaldas…

Kate se mordió el labio cuando sintió su cuerpo reaccionar y decidió irse… se dirigió la cocina, encontró una botella de agua bien fría y la tomó casi completa, se moría de calor…

Cuando él apareció con su fragancia fresca y su cabello húmedo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se sentía avergonzada…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él y ella asintió.

-Sí… bien…- dijo tratando de parecer tranquila…

Rick insistió en abrir una botella de vino para la cena y se sentaron en el sofá a comer…

No hablaron demasiado durante la cena y Rick respetó que ella quizás estuviese sumergida en sus propios pensamientos…

-Creo que nunca habías cocinado para mí…- dijo él cuando terminó y limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella aunque sabía que eso era cierto.

-Cocinas muy bien…

-Gracias… no me agrada tanto, pero cuando me esmero, me sale bien…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Bueno… sería cuestión de turnarnos… si quieres… porque si no puedo cocinar yo todos los días…

-No dejaré que lo hagas… tú eres el invitado…

-Pero no invitado por ti…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Creí que éramos amigos ahora…- le reprochó ella.

-Amigos… bien… me gusta… ¿vamos a dormir, amiga?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Quiero despertarme para ver el amanecer… claro que… si tienes otros planes para nosotros…

-Ningún plan…- dijo ella y se levantó- buenas noches…

-Beckett…

-¿Seguirás llamándome así?

-¿Puedo llamarte Kate?

-Es mi nombre…- dijo ella.

-Bien… Kate… ¿puedo mudarme a tu habitación? Solo para estar cerca y tranquilo de que no me necesitarás durante la noche…

-No… Castle…- dijo poniendo distancia.

-¿Y tú seguirás llamándome Castle, Kate?

-Es cierto… Rick… no hace falta que te quedes en mi habitación…

-Quiero hacerlo…- dijo y se perdió en su mirada- es decir… quiero hacerlo para estar más tranquilo…

-Más tranquilo y más incómodo…

-No importa…- dijo él y ella suspiró con impotencia.

-Como quieras…

-Bien… dejaré que te cambies…

-Gracias…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, ella le avisó que podía pasar y él entró cargando unas mantas, la almohada y vestía una remera oscura y sus bóxers…<p>

Kate sonrió y se acomodó en su cama, se sentía raro tenerlo tan cerca y que ambos estuviesen en plan "hermanos" pero no podía quejarse… él no hacía nada inapropiado… por desgracia…

Rick se acostó y suspiró.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- le dijo y ella giró, se acomodó casi en el borde y se quedaron mirándose…

-Buenas noches, Rick…- le dijo y apagó la luz…

Kate se concentró en la respiración de él, lenta y pausada y cerró los ojos. La noche anterior se había sentido segura… pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse amada…

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas siguen avanzando de a poco, sobre todo para Kate... veremos como sigue esta semana... gracias por seguir leyendo!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sé que tengo algunas historias atrasadas pero la verdad es que estaba inspirada para actualizar esta... espero que puedan comprenderme! Gracias! **

**Capítulo 5**

Rick abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y cuando la vio durmiendo a su lado, con la cabeza casi colgando, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad, no quería despertarla. Miró la hora, todavía estaba oscuro, pero ya aclaraba…

Se quedó un momento mirándola. Sus rasgos eran suaves, estaba distendida. Dormía plácidamente y Rick sintió que parte de eso, era responsabilidad suya…

Quiso acariciarla, despertarla y besarla hasta cansarse, pero supo que no sería bueno forzar nada, sobre todo porque ella estaba comenzando a distenderse con él y un mal movimiento podría resultar perjudicial…

Se levantó en puntas de pie y la miró una vez más antes de irse a la cocina…

-Te amo… - murmuró en voz tan baja que ni siquiera se escuchó a sí mismo.

Puso a preparar café y procuró no hacer ruido cuando salió de la cabaña cuando se fue a sentar justo donde Kate le indicó que disfrutaría la salida del sol…

Se quedó largo rato mirando la nada y se recriminó a sí mismo por no haber calculado bien cuánto tiempo faltaba…

Pensó en Kate y la recordó dormida. Sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió que era imposible que tuviera sentimientos más profundos por ella…

Deseó tener el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y repetirle lo que le había dicho ese día… el día del atentado… el día que pensó que la perdería…

Inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y los abrió con resolución… "te amo, Kate", pensó. Eso es todo, no tiene por qué ser tan complicado… no importa lo que tú sientas… pero tienes que saberlo… tienes que recordarlo… o al menos enterarte…

Vio un rayo de sol asomando tímidamente por el horizonte y abrió la boca. Kate tenía razón, era un hermoso lugar para contemplar el amanecer…

Sonrió e inspiró el aire puro. Sintió un ruido a su costado y vio a Kate sentándose a su lado…

-Kate… buenos días… pensé que querrías dormir…- dijo él y desvió la mirada…

-Me desperté y me imaginé que estarías aquí…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de él, suavemente, con ternura.

-Tenías razón… es maravilloso...- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas podido disfrutarlo… aunque no lo creas, sentada aquí mismo, uno de esos días en los que había comenzado a recuperarme, pensé en que seguramente te gustaría…

-¿Pensaste en mí?

-Bueno…- dijo y tosió incómoda- sí… quiero decir… se me ocurrió que a ti podría gustarte…

-Me gusta mucho…- dijo y la tomó del hombro y la acercó tentativamente.

Kate lo dejó hacer y entrecerró los ojos cuando volvió a mirar el horizonte. Se quedaron en silencio un rato y Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro…

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde, el sol casi los cegaba y Kate cerró los ojos cuando la suave brisa de la mañana acarició su cara…<p>

Rick no quería moverse. Quería quedarse allí para siempre y por suerte, ella parecía querer lo mismo, aunque luego de un rato, movió la cara para mirarlo de cerca y sonrió…

-¿Desayunamos?- le preguntó y él asintió.

Kate se levantó y esperó a que él se levantara también…

Rodearon la cabaña y entraron y él sirvió dos tazas del café recién hecho y comenzó a preparar unos omelettes…

Kate lo observó analítica y cuando él le entregó el plato y el tenedor, bajó la vista…

-Castle… Rick…- dijo y él ser perdió en sus ojos…

-Dime…- dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Escucha…- dijo y apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, acercándose más, como si le hablara en secreto, sus ojos en los de él, sinceros…

Rick entreabrió sus labios con ansiedad, como si con eso la ayudara a expresarse mejor…

-Yo… quería decirte que… quería pedirte perdón por los malos tratos…

-Ya hablamos de eso, Kate, relájate… la verdad es que al principio fue difícil, pero ahora nos estamos llevando bien…

-Igual… perdón, Rick…- dijo y bajó la vista un momento, y luego volvió a mirarlo, queriendo continuar- y quería decirte que eres un gran hombre… que estoy muy agradecida de que estés aquí y que espero que estos días que nos quedan podamos pasarlo lo mejor posible… sin discutir… disfrutando un poco del relax que casi nunca logramos, al menos en el trabajo…

-Kate… es un placer estar aquí, cuidándote… compartiendo cosas… y créeme… a pesar de que extraño un poco a mi hija, no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar que no sea aquí, contigo…- dijo y ella volvió a bajar la vista, algo abrumada…

-Lo sé… lo siento… quiero decir, lo estoy sintiendo… me doy cuenta…- dijo nerviosa.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo él y sonrió con algo de emoción- ¿por qué no comes? Se te enfriará…

-Sí…- dijo ella en voz baja y se dedicó a comer…

Rick la observó de a ratos, no quería intimidarla… se sentía cada vez más cerca de ella y eso, lejos de distenderlo, lo hacía poner más nervioso, como si estuviese en guardia todo el tiempo…

* * *

><p>Kate recibió una llamada de su terapeuta más tarde. Le contó que había tenido algunas molestias pero que en general estaba mejor…<p>

Cuando cortó la comunicación, lo miró y sonrió.

-Me recomendó que caminara un poco… ¿te gustaría conocer el arroyo?

-Sí, por supuesto… me imaginé que podrías tener que hacer ejercicio…

-Por ahora no mucho, pero me conformo con caminar… ¿me ayudas a cambiarme?

Rick asintió y sintió un golpe en su pecho. La acompañó a su habitación. Estaban en silencio y ella le pidió que se volteara mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su pijama y colocara el sujetador en posición, cubriéndola…

-Tampoco puedo andar sin sujetador por la vida…- dijo ella para decir algo y él sonrió.

-Créeme… yo haría el esfuerzo por soportarlo…- dijo y ambos rieron, ella se sentía más confortable con ese tipo de bromas.

-Abróchalo…- le dijo y cuando él giró para mirarla, tuvo que inspirar hondo.

Se acercó y lo abrochó rápidamente y por una décima de segundo, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y cerró los ojos…

Kate se quedó allí, estática, rogando en silencio que él hiciera algo, pero él solo colocó una mano en su hombro y murmuró "_listo_" en su oído.

Rick salió para que ella terminara de vestirse y un rato más tarde, salieron a caminar…

La temperatura comenzaba a elevarse porque era casi el mediodía y ambos se descubrieron buscando la sombra de los árboles para soportarla mejor…

* * *

><p>Llegaron al arroyo y Kate se sentó en una piedra y comenzó a tirar algunas más pequeñas al agua… Rick se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba y observaron el paisaje…<p>

-Pensé que moriría ese día…- le dijo ella después de un buen rato de silencio.

-Pero no fue así… y ese es el motor que debe impulsarte todos los días…

-Es cierto…- dijo y estiró su mano para tomar la de él, que se la ofreció con agrado- aunque ese no es el único motor para mí…

-Por supuesto… también está tu trabajo, tu padre… tus compañeros…

-Tú…- dijo y lo miró para que él viera que sus palabras eran sinceras…

Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta que no pudo describir si era nerviosismo o emoción. De a poco, Kate estaba abriendo su corazón para él y Rick estaba allí, para entrar en él cuando ella le diera la oportunidad… lo que Rick no sabía, era que estaba allí, desde hacía siglos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, cada vez están mejor y más cerca estos dos! Gracias por leer y por el apoyo de SIEMPRE! Cuánto falta para el lunes? NERVIOSSSSS<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Les dejo un capítulo de esta historia mientras escribo mi propia versión de "Driven", no crean que se salvarán de eso! Jaja! **

**Capítulo 6**

Regresaron a la cabaña muertos de hambre. Se habían saltado el almuerzo con el entusiasmo de la caminata y entre el hambre y el calor que les producía sed, se abalanzaron sobre el refrigerador en busca de una botella de agua.

Kate tomó una botella y le extendió una a Rick. Sonrió mientras la destapaba y le dio un buen trago, sus ojos en los de Rick, que la miraba hipnotizado.

-¿No tomas?- le dijo al ver que él seguía mirándola.

-Sí… lo siento…- dijo y tomó un buen trago.

Kate sintió una revolución en su cuerpo cuando lo vio tomando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy? ¿Y cómo podía ella controlarse al tenerlo así, tan cerca?

-Creo que debería ducharme… pero si tú quieres ir primero, adelante…- dijo ella y él la miró y sonrió.

-Oh, no fantasees con compartir esa ducha, detective…

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella fingiendo no comprender mientras se ruborizaba considerablemente.

-Ve a ducharte… te esperaré… ¿o necesitas que pase jabón por tu espalda…?

-Si estuviese segura de que no me espiarás si lo haces …

-Véndame los ojos…

-Eso es ridículo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Tú te lo pierdes… mis manos son suaves… estoy seguro de que hace mucho tiempo que no enjabonas tu espalda como corresponde…

-Puede ser… pero yo decido cuando y quién…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

Kate levantó su remera y se puso de espaldas a él.

-Siento la transpiración… ¿podrías desabrocharlo?- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él e inspiró hondo cuando ella colocó su cabello de costado, descubriendo su cuello y agachó la cabeza.

Rick observó unas marcas pequeñas debajo del cuello y ella se inquietó por la tardanza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Observaba unas marcas que tienes en la espalda…

-¿Marcas?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-No lo sé…- dijo y deslizó el dedo por donde estaban las marcas. Kate cerró los ojos y los abrió rápidamente.

-Será que algún insecto me picó… tengo piel sensible…

-Bien…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por el mismo lugar y desabrochó el sujetador- listo… te esperaré aquí…

Kate lo miró por sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar sonreír. Él se moría por verla, pero ella no le daría el gusto así de simple…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, ella salió del baño con su bata y se puso a preparar unos sándwiches para ambos.<p>

Rick se dio una ducha tibia que lo hizo sentir más relajado. Comieron los sándwiches en silencio y luego ella se dedicó a perfeccionar su pintura.

Él se quedó leyendo un libro durante un rato y luego se dedicó a preparar la cena. El móvil de él sonó y Kate intentó alcanzárselo.

-No importa… atiende tú…- le dijo y ella observó que la fotografía de la mujer que llamaba le daba sensación de una de esas compañeras ocasionales que ella tanto había odiado en él.

-Dice… Megan…- dijo ella y él no la escuchó- hola… sí… este es su móvil… no, bueno, estoy atendiendo porque él está un poco ocupado… sí… dígame… entiendo... se lo diré…- dijo y cortó la comunicación, algo incómoda.

No dijo nada en el momento. Estaba demasiado celosa y molesta, pero no quería demostrarlo, por supuesto…

-¿Alexis o mi madre?- preguntó Rick mientras acomodaba las cosas para cenar.

-Megan…- dijo Kate y alzó la ceja sin poder ocultar su fastidio.

-¿Megan?

-Eso decía el identificador…

-Oh, sí… Megan…- dijo pensativo y sonrió- ¿dijo algo?

-Dijo que estará disponible el próximo fin de semana para una escapada juntos a los Hamptons… y que está dispuesta a todo, incluso a dejar a su marido…- dijo Kate con naturalidad y Rick abrió los ojos.

-Kate…

-La próxima vez, no me pidas que conteste las llamadas de tus amiguitas de turno, ¿está bien?

-Kate… yo… apenas conozco a esa mujer…

-Bueno… pues le has causado una buena impresión, digo, si piensa dejar a su marido por ti…

-Kate… eso no es lo que piensas…

-¿No? Bueno… no importa… lástima que este fin de semana tendrías que quedarte aquí, cuidándome… pero si quieres puedo liberarte… como mucho tendré que andar si sujetador… o quizás pueda llamar a Josh para que me cuide…

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Celosa?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada sobreactuada- ¿por qué tendría que estar celosa? No tengo ningún derecho…

-No quiero discutir… no puedo negar que Megan es una de esas amigas que a ti no te gustan, pero no significa nada para mí…

-¿Acaso importa eso?

-Mucho… importa mucho… porque tú sabes que yo tengo mi cabeza puesta en otra cosa…

-Y mientras tanto te diviertes en el proceso…- dijo con rabia.

-Con una sola palabra, las cosas se arreglarían… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Imbécil…- le soltó ella y se encerró en la habitación.

-Esa no era la palabra…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia…

Rick se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró, la dejaría un rato para que se calmase y luego intentaría hablar…

* * *

><p>Ella lo sorprendió abriendo la puerta cuando él se levantaba a intentar hablarle…<p>

-Prefiero que te vayas…- le dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-Tú sabes que no lo haré…

-Si se trata de mi padre, hablaré con él…

-No se trata de tu padre, tú lo sabes…

-Fue él quien te pidió que me cuidaras… te libero de eso…

-No es así… tu padre me dio la mejor oportunidad de mi vida… me dijo que tú me necesitabas y aquí estoy y créeme… no pienso moverme…

-Yo quiero que te vayas…

-¿Empezarás a ladrarme otra vez? Creí que habíamos superado esa etapa…

-No eres coherente, Castle…

-¿Ah, no?

-Vienes aquí, me dices que no querrías estar en otro lugar que no fuese conmigo… y luego recibes llamadas por planes que supongo no hiciste hace mucho…

-¿Te preocupa que haya estado con una mujer hace poco tiempo?

-No…

-Pensé que no querías saber nada conmigo… llegué a creer que no querías verme más… que te habías asustado con lo que te dije el día en que te dispararon…

-¿Lo que me dijiste?- dijo ella que de repente se encontró sin aire.

-Vamos, Kate… yo puedo entender que no era el mejor momento, o que quizás puedas no sentir lo mismo, pero no puedes haberte olvidado de eso…

Kate lo miró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Él sonrió, por más que adorara verla celosa, esa situación tenía que aclararse… aunque tuviera que recriminarle el hecho de haberle mentido sobre su amnesia…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... parece que se viene el momento de sinceridad entre estos dos. Era hora! Veremos que sucede!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate miró hacia abajo, no sabía que decir, se sentía en falta ¿desde cuándo había pensado que Rick podría ser tan tonto?

-Castle... yo…

-Tú eres muy rápida para hablar… para criticar mis actitudes… pero cuando tienes que mirar hacia adentro no estás tan segura…

-Es cierto…- dijo y levantó la mirada, dejando sus ojos en él.

-¿Qué es cierto? ¿Que me mentiste todo el tiempo? ¿Que siempre recordaste todo?

-Es cierto que no supe como manejarlo... tengo miedo... tuve miedo de no decir lo correcto...

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Si en este momento pudiera, me escondería bajo mi cama…

-Pero no puedes… quiero que me mires a los ojos y por una vez, seas completamente sincera…

-Yo soy sincera… quiero decir… en general lo soy… pero con este tema… digamos que no estaba en mi mejor momento…

-¿Entonces?

-De acuerdo… te mentí…- dijo en un arranque de valentía- fue la salida fácil… no estaba preparada para asumir tus sentimientos…

-¿Y los tuyos?

-Menos…- dijo ella y volvió a bajar la vista.

-Al fin lo dijiste… de verdad, no creí que lo pudieras hacer… pensé que lo negarías por el resto de tu vida… o que, en el mejor de los casos, un día vendrías a decirme que habías recuperado la memoria milagrosamente…

-No seas cruel conmigo… hago lo que puedo…- a pesar de todo, ella se sentía incómoda y molesta.

-Yo… puedo intentar comprenderte… entender que si no me dijiste nada fue para evitar tener que explicar tus sentimientos… pero creo que me merezco un…

-Lo siento…- dijo y se acercó un poco.

-¿Lo sientes?

-¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Lo que estabas esperando? ¿Una disculpa?

-No… realmente no… lo que yo creo merecer es un momento de sinceridad, pero sinceridad, no una excusa… que me digas qué sigue ahora y si tengo derecho a ilusionarme o seré tu compañero molesto por el resto de nuestras vidas… aunque quizás tenga que aceptar que no quieras volver a verme...

-Yo…- dijo y su voz se quebró por la emoción- espero poder estar alguna vez lista para hacerme cargo de lo que siento por ti…

-Kate…

-No sé que más decir…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Lo que sientes por mí?

Kate cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás…

-Escucha… digamos que alguna vez fantaseé con este momento, pero créeme, era muy distinto…

-Kate…

-Déjame terminar… yo… siempre tuve la secreta esperanza de poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte que ya estaba lista para… para intentar algo contigo… y creo que me hice ilusiones erradas de que podrías esperarme…

-Creo que estás equivocada… pero de todas formas… ¿no crees que hubiese sido mejor que me pidieras que lo hiciera?

-Creí que te habías dado cuenta… ahora yo me doy cuenta de que quizás te pedí demasiado…

-Kate…- dijo y tomó sus manos- yo puedo esperarte…

-¿Y Megan?

-Megan no existe… solo fue un arranque de tristeza cuando me golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, pensando que el sentimiento entre nosotros no era recíproco.

-Yo… no quiero sufrir…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si me dejas, yo podría intentar hacerte feliz, Kate…

-¿De verdad me esperarías?

-Si tú me lo pides, lo haré…- dijo y besó sus dedos.

Kate abrió la boca, pero no le salieron las palabras. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Rick la sostuvo contra su pecho y acarició su espalda suavemente, dándole espacio.

Un momento después, Kate separó su cara de su pecho, lo miró a los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la de Rick…

-Espérame… - le dijo en voz baja y él sonrió con dulzura.

-Por supuesto…- le aseguró y tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó su frente con ternura…

Rick la tomó de la mano y se sentaron a cenar. La vio más tímida y reacia a mirarlo a los ojos, y supo que era porque se estaba adaptando a la idea de que ya las cosas estaban claras entre ellos…

* * *

><p>Kate se ofreció a hacer café luego y él se sentó a esperarla, le envió un mensaje a su hija para hacerle saber que estaba bien y cuando Kate se sentó a su lado, se quedó conversando en voz baja con ella durante un buen rato…<p>

-¿Tienes sueño?- le preguntó él cuando la vio bostezar.

-Un poco…

-¿Vamos a dormir?

Kate se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Rick la siguió y cuando llegaron a la puerta, él se detuvo.

-¿Estarás bien si duermo en la otra habitación?- dijo Rick tentativo y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No…

-¿No?- preguntó él sin querer comprender demasiado.

-No…

-¿Quieres que duerma a tu lado como anoche?

-Rick… - empezó ella y tosió algo incómoda- aunque quisiera, yo… no puedo… no puedo hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico y…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-No, no, no… espera… yo me refería a dormir…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo sé… es que... quería invitarte a compartir mi cama… pero solo eso… porque no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa…

-¿En serio quieres que durmamos juntos?- le preguntó él sorprendido.

Kate asintió y Rick inspiró hondo.

-Iré a cambiarme…- le dijo y ella sonrió cuando lo vio salir casi corriendo.

Cuando él regresó, ella ya se había acostado, dejándole un lugar. Rick se acercó nervioso, se acostó y ambos quedaron mirando el techo, cerca, pero sin tocarse.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo él ceremonioso.

-¿Te importa si…?- dijo y cuando él la miró, ella hizo el ademán de acercarse y él la abrazó y permitió que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Mm-hm…- dijo ella con placidez y él sonrió.

-Que descanses…- le dijo acariciando su brazo.

-¿Te gustaría que nos despertemos para ver el amanecer?- le preguntó ella.

Rick se movió un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-Sería lindo… aunque el único amanecer que me gustaría ver, es el de tus ojos, en los míos, al despertarnos juntos…- le dijo y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Veamos ese, entonces…- le dijo finalmente y se acomodó en sus brazos, su nariz hundida en su cuello…

Él cerró los ojos pensando que era imposible pedir más a esa altura. Kate había abierto su corazón totalmente a él, aunque no hubiera pronunciado las palabras que él hubiese querido… pero ya habría tiempo para eso… ahora solo tenía que disfrutar de tenerla así, dormida en sus brazos… por fin…

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de romance nunca viene mal... veremos como es el despertar y como se las arreglan para seguir esta semana... gracias por seguir leyendo!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick tardó horas en dormirse. Al principio se quedó tan quieto que hasta temía respirar, no quería molestarla, no quería que dormida, ella se alejara…

La sintió entrar en un sueño profundo, respirar con tranquilidad y entonces se permitió acomodarse. Se posicionó frente a ella, sus narices casi se tocaban. Se imaginó inclinándose sobre ella y besando sus labios con ternura...

Fantaseó con que ella se despertara y le sonriera, dándole su aprobación para besarla hasta cansarse… sintiendo su entrega a él… dulce y apasionada, como él imaginaba que sería…

Rick levantó su mano y acarició su cara, apartando una hebra de cabello que caía, rebelde, sobre su mejilla…

Kate se movió un poco y luego se relajó bajo sus dedos. Las caricias eran respetuosas, porque Rick no podía evitarlas… y era que casi no podía creer que ella estuviese ahí, tan cerca, tan implicada con él…

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente con ternura. Ella volvió a moverse y él se sintió culpable por molestarla…

Kate suspiró y se mordió el labio. Rick fijó su mirada en su boca. Ella levantó sus brazos y lo tomó del cuello, acercó sus labios a los de él y Rick sintió que su corazón latía alocado en su pecho.

-Por favor, no me dejes… - la escuchó decir sobre su boca.

-Nunca…- jadeó él.

-Mmm… sí…- dijo ella y giró y quedó de espaldas, acomodándose al contorno de él, que cerró los ojos cuando sintió el roce de su cuerpo, imposiblemente pegado al de él…

-Descansa…- le dijo al oído y la oyó suspirar.

Apretó los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir su cuerpo reaccionando a ella. Pensó en comida… en un rico postre, helado… con fresas… y crema batida… no… crema batida no… le haría fantasear aún más…

Inspiró hondo y se concentró en lo único que podía hacer que se calmara… el hecho de que Kate se había sincerado con él y las cosas habían avanzado más de lo que él hubiese podido imaginar…

Le costó dormirse, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Soñó con ella, con su sonrisa, con ese aroma que él ya había podido sentir, pero que ahora se estaba haciendo cada vez más conocido para él… cotidiano...

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y ellos casi no se movieron. Kate fue la primera en abrir los ojos cuando comenzaba a aclarar y no pudo evitar sonreír al acomodarse en sus brazos.<p>

Era increíble, se sentía segura, protegida, amada y feliz… aunque ella estaba segura de que la verdadera felicidad, aún no había llegado… que quizás llegaría cuando ella se decidiera y le diera una oportunidad a todos esos sentimientos profundos que él despertaba en ella…

Cerró los ojos, intentó seguir durmiendo y se preguntó si todas esas caricias que sintió que él le hacía la noche anterior, habían sido reales o parte de un sueño…

Giró para mirarlo y sonrió. Se mordió el labio agradeciendo, a quien fuera que lo hubiese hecho posible, su suerte… porque tener a un hombre así a su lado no era una tontería… aunque tampoco era suerte, sino el destino…

Rick suspiró y ella quiso abandonarse a esos labios y no soltarlos nunca más…

Se imaginó cargándose de valor para decirle que ella también lo amaba. Entreabrió sus labios para pronunciarlo. Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, ni siquiera estando sola, frente al espejo… sin embargo, mientras había estado internada, lo había repetido en su mente casi como un mantra… un mantra que le había salvado la vida…

_"Yo también te amo, Rick"_ Era tan fácil y tan difícil al mismo tiempo… porque decírselo implicaría aceptar que una pareja con él podría funcionar y Kate se sentía un despojo en ese momento…

Y él la esperaría… lo haría… ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era el hombre de su vida… lo era… Kate no necesitaba comprobar nada… lo sabía, y lo había sabido durante años… aún cuando estaba con Josh y cuando él había vuelto con Gina…

Cerró los ojos cuando se sintió adormilada… ¿qué más daba si se dormían hasta el mediodía? A ella lo único que le importaba era estar en sus brazos…

Un rato más tarde, Kate sintió que él se movía suavemente y abrió los ojos casi con pereza. Se encontró con su mirada cálida, llena de amor y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Él se contagió de su sonrisa y pestañeó, sus ojos azules perdidos en los de ella. Era como si ambos quisieran grabar ese momento en su memoria para siempre…

-Hey…- le dijo él en voz baja, con complicidad.

-Hey… - le contestó ella.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Increíble…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-A mí me costó dormirme… pero no me arrepiento… amé mirarte dormir, acariciarte la cara, fantasear con lo que podría pasar, despertarme contigo…

-¿Entonces pasó?

-¿Qué?

-Te sentí anoche… tus manos acariciándome, un beso en la frente, tu respiración cerca… creí que lo había soñado…

-¿Te molesté?

-Para nada… fue una noche increíble…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Bien…- dijo él y levantó una mano, y acarició su cara como lo había hecho durante la noche. Ella cerró los ojos, concentrada en sus dedos, luego sintió sus labios en su frente, tiernos… y él se quedó allí unos segundos… y descendió a la altura del puente de la nariz, hasta que depositó un último beso en la punta y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Desayunamos?- le preguntó para distraerse del deseo.

-Me quedaría aquí el resto de mi vida, pero sí… - dijo él y ella sonrió y lo abrazó un momento.

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron a la cocina y cada uno se encargó de algo diferente. Se mantuvieron en un silencio confortable hasta que el móvil de él comenzó a sonar.<p>

Cuando Rick vio el identificador, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Decidió que era mejor atender esa llamada que dejarla pasar… Megan era insistente y él quería dejarle en claro a Kate que no estaba interesado en ella…

-Megan…- dijo y Kate levantó la vista- sí… por supuesto que recibí tu mensaje… y tengo que decirte que a mi novia no le gustó demasiado… - Kate sacudió la cabeza y sonrió- creí que habíamos pasado un buen momento y que estaba claro que las cosas no seguirían… ¿por qué? Porque estoy enamorado de otra mujer… escucha… ¿por qué no lo piensas? Estoy seguro de que amas a tu marido… estabas enojada el otro día… y yo también… ¿recuerdas? Bien… si me disculpas, tengo que irme… no, no me arrepentiré… adiós…- dijo y cortó.

-Una mujer enamorada…- dijo Kate con una media sonrisa.

-Una mujer despechada… su marido la engañó con su secretaria… ella estiró la mano y me encontró… es todo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Kate colocó una taza de café sobre la mesa y lo miró. Rick sonrió y tomó su mano. Se la llevó a los labios y la besó sin cortar el contacto visual. Ella bajó la vista algo incómoda… y cuando Rick iba a decir algo…

Kate sintió que el pecho le quemaba y se tomó la herida con la otra mano.

Sin soltarla, Rick rodeó la mesa y se puso enfrente de ella. Kate tenía la mano sobre la herida, los ojos apretados y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Rick la tomó de la cara y se quedó con ella ahí…

-Hey… ¿estás bien?

-La herida… a veces me tira… bastante…- dijo entre dientes y él apoyó su frente en la de ella, mientras veía que sus rasgos se relajaban.

-Tranquila…- le dijo sobre sus labios y Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Simplemente no pudieron evitarlo más. Kate fue quien se acercó con su cara de costado, buscando sus labios y él la recibió con los labios entreabiertos, casi desesperado por ella…

Rick hubiese querido que el beso fuera más tierno, más romántico, pero supo que ambos necesitaban que fuese intenso.

La acercó a su cuerpo y ahondó el beso cuando la escuchó suspirar. Y entonces Kate rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo ella misma.

Lo exploró delicada pero ansiosa y Rick se encontró abandonado a ella…

El beso no se interrumpió por falta de ganas de continuarlo, sino por falta de aire… ella se mordió el labio, como si estuviera saboreando el beso aún y él sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba, inequívoco…

-Gracias por esperarme…- le dijo ella en voz baja y él sonrió.

-Si este es el premio, te esperaré toda la vida…- le dijo él y fue ella la que sonrió.

-No creo que demore mucho tiempo más…- le dijo y lo abrazó segura de que la deliciosa sensación de felicidad que sentía, la ayudaría a sentirse preparada para él… muy pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... parece que las cosas siguen avanzando! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate se cambió rápidamente, se sentía con energía ese día, sobre todo luego de ese despertar en brazos de Rick y el beso que finalmente se había atrevido a darle.

Lo encontró tipeando en su laptop y sonrió.

-Creo que iré a caminar… me siento con ánimos hoy…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo él y se levantó rápidamente luego de cerrar el archivo y dejar su laptop de lado.

-¿Quieres venir?

-¿Prefieres estar sola?- preguntó él con desilusión, no era que quisiera estar pegado a ella, pero la oportunidad de caminar a su lado, tomar su mano, robarle algún abrazo o si tenía suerte algún beso era bastante estimulante para él…

-No es eso… creí que estabas ocupado…

-Lo que hacía puede esperar… mis ganas de estar contigo no…- dijo sonriente y la vio sonrojarse.

-Bueno… vamos…- dijo con una sonrisa ella.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo adorable que es cuando te sonrojas así?- le dijo él mientras caminaban hacia la puerta y ella intentó ponerse seria.

-Castle…- le dijo en un tono que trató de ser una advertencia…

-Ops… Kate… solo para que quede claro…- dijo y la tomó de ambas manos mientas la miraba a los ojos, la brisa moviendo el cabello de ella y haciéndolo distraer un poco.

-Dime…

-¿En dónde estamos?

Kate pretendió no entender, achicó los ojos y sonrió.

-¿En la… cabaña de mi padre?- contestó y lo vio alzar la ceja.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-Bueno… estamos… donde podemos…- le dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Kate… esto no es un reproche… pero no quiero cometer errores… porque quiero seguir besándote… quiero dormir abrazado a ti y no sé qué es lo que quieres tú…

-Yo… digamos que quiero que no retrocedamos… pero si seguimos durmiendo juntos y siguen los besos, no tardaremos en querer escalar al siguiente paso y no estoy en condiciones de ofrecértelo…

-¿Te refieres a…?- dijo él y tragó saliva con dificultad, era casi bizarro escucharla hablar del tema como si nada…

-Al sexo…- dijo ella y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Kate… eso no… quiero decir, tú sabes que me muero de ganas, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora y lo entiendo… es por tu salud…

-Lo que quiero decir es que… ambos lo entendemos… aquí…- dijo y se señaló la cabeza- pero el cuerpo actúa por su cuenta…

-¿Lo hace?

-Rick, por favor… es bastante complicado hablar de esto como para que lo hagas más difícil…

-Lo siento… es tan raro hablar contigo de esto… siempre pensé que si pasaba algo entre nosotros no lo hablaríamos tanto… que sería algo más espontáneo…

-Eso es precisamente lo que estamos perdiendo… por mi salud… y por mis dudas…

-Sigues teniendo dudas…- dijo él con tristeza.

-Yo no dudo de ti, Rick…- dijo ella y levantó la mano para acariciarle la cara.

-¿Dudas de lo que sientes?

-Tampoco… dudo de que realmente pueda planear algo contigo… no quiero lastimarte… tú ya sabes toda mi historia…

-Kate… disfrutemos de este pequeño paso que hemos dado… solo quiero asegurarme de no hacer nada que te incomode…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar su frente.

Kate sonrió y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para comenzar a caminar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, cada uno enfocado en sus pensamientos y tratando de disfrutar el momento…

Llegaron hasta el arroyo y se sentaron en un tronco para descansar un rato. Estaban cansados pero ese día no hacía tanto calor como el anterior…

Rick la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. El silencio siguió. Hasta que Kate dijo en qué pensaba…

-¿Me pregunto por qué no me han matado aún?- dijo con la voz algo apagada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se tomaron un gran trabajo el día del funeral del capitán…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos, todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de haberlo perdido.

-Es cierto…

-Pero me salvé… ¿por qué crees que no enviaron a nadie para terminar el trabajo?

-Quizás solo querían asustarte…- dijo él pensativo.

-¿Asustarme? Pues lo lograron… pero déjame decirte que una bala en el corazón no sirve para asustar sino para matar…

-Sus motivos tendrán para no seguir intentándolo… y yo estoy agradecido…

-Quizás están viendo si me asusté lo suficiente como para dejar de investigar… y no estoy segura de haberlo hecho…

-¿No? ¿No tienes miedo de morir?

-Honestamente, antes de conocerte, no tenía miedo… ahora todo cambió… ahora no quiero morirme… quiero saber lo que es tener una vida normal, una historia de amor…- dijo y por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, lo miró.

-Y… esa historia de amor… ¿es conmigo?- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-¿Con quién sino?- dijo ella y se separó un poco y golpeó con cariño su brazo- tonto…

-Me gusta escuchártelo decir…- dijo él a la defensiva.

Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios brevemente. Cuando se separó, lo vio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutándolo y suspiró.

Mmm…- dijo él y cuando abrió los ojos y la vio sonreír- creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto con facilidad…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella y volvió a besarlo. Rick sintió que los ojos se le oscurecían, deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse.

Kate notó lo que le estaba sucediendo e inspiró hondo, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo él y se levantó.

Kate se mordió el labio con algo de desilusión y se levantó tras él. Rick trató de sacarle temas de conversación para distraerla y Kate se sintió agradecida, era tan difícil no poder expresarse con libertad… no con las palabras, sino con su cuerpo…

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la cabaña luego del mediodía y Rick preparó una ensalada para ambos…<p>

Comieron con las manos entrelazadas y luego compartieron la rutina de todos los días, ella se dedicó a la pintura y él a escribir…

Rick se sorprendió mirándola en un momento, de lejos e imaginándose una vida con ella… lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que ya en esas condiciones, parecían una pareja…

Kate fue a ducharse primero mientras él comenzaba a preparar la cena. Intercambiaron los lugares y ella se encargó de terminar todo y él se duchó…

Kate sintió que era imposible desearlo más, pero supo que no podía hacer nada al respecto y trató de resignarse…

Tenía que hablar con su médico y explicarle lo que le ocurría, quizás él pudiera darle una idea de cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder estar con Rick como ambos estaban deseando…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta relación se está consolidando de a poco... veremos como sigue y ya falta poco para que Jim regrese... gracias por leer!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Luego de la cena, Kate recibió la llamada de su padre. Rick se mantuvo atento, no quería meterse en asuntos que no eran los suyos, pero sentía curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo más tendrían para ellos y qué le decía Kate a su padre…

-Te dijo que estoy bien, papá… y no… no lo eché a Castle…- dijo y lo miró, guiñándole el ojo- aunque lo intenté un par de veces… y él se negó…

-Entonces sí lo echaste…

-Lo hice, pero ya nos amigamos…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Se amigaron? ¿Estaban peleados?

-Yo estaba incómoda… te confieso que no me gustaba la idea de tenerlo aquí… pero ya se me pasó…

-Bien… me alegra… ¿me pasas con él?

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres saber cómo me estoy portando?- le dijo sonriente y Rick sacudió la cabeza.

Kate no esperó a que su padre le repitiera que quería hablar con Rick. Le entregó el teléfono.

-Jim… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… Rick… ¿es cierto que están bien?

-Muy bien… no te preocupes…

-Bien… estaré de vuelta en dos días…

-Me parece bien…

-Y si quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros…

-Lo… lo pensaré, Jim… muchas gracias…- dijo Rick y cortaron.

Kate lo miró algo confundida y esperando que le contara lo que su padre había dicho…

-¿Y bien?- quiso saber cuando se dio cuenta de que él no decía nada.

-Solo… me preguntó si estábamos bien como tú decías…

-Lo sabía…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Y me dijo que volvería en dos días…- y se perdió en sus ojos al ver la misma desilusión de él- y que podía quedarme con ustedes si quería…

-¿Eso es lo que tienes que pensar?- le preguntó Kate.

-Bueno… se supone que estoy aquí para cuidarte…

-Así es…

-Y cuando él vuelva, no habrá demasiado sentido en que lo haga…

-Pensé que estabas aquí por mí, no por mi recuperación solamente…- protestó Kate.

-Estoy aquí por ti… lo sabes… ¿qué le dirás a tu padre cuando te pregunte en calidad de qué estoy con ustedes?

-Mi padre no me preguntará eso…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya sabe lo que pasa… ¿crees que es tonto? ¿por qué te habría ido a buscar si no lo supiera?

-¿Tú quieres que me quede?

-Unos días…- dijo y sonrió, algo avergonzada.

Rick extendió sus brazos y ella lo abrazó con ternura. Se sentía perfecto estar así, tan cerca, sin dar explicaciones que no existían… que eran solo justificaciones para el amor que se tenían…

-¿Quieres un café antes de ir a dormir?- preguntó ella con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Me encantaría… pero me costará dormirme y creo que me gustaría despertarme para ver el amanecer contigo… ¿qué te parece?- propuso él.

-Es algo así como nuestro ritual…- dijo sonriente y asintió.

-Qué bien suena todo lo que es "nuestro"- le dijo él y acarició su cabello.

Se mantuvieron así un momento más y luego ella giró y señaló su espalda, para indicarle que quería que desabrochara su sujetador…

Rick sonrió, colocó las manos en su cintura, por debajo de la remera de algodón de ella y Kate cerró los ojos ante el contacto…

Deslizó simétricamente sus pulgares hacia arriba por la espalda y alcanzó el broche. Kate contuvo la respiración hasta que se sintió en libertad.

Ella quiso moverse, pero él la sostuvo un momento más, sus manos volvieron hacia abajo hasta llegar a su cintura y Kate sintió la erección de él rozándola en la espalda baja…

Kate sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida y se movió un poco, buscando mayor contacto…

Abrió los ojos y sintió las manos de él en su abdomen… tentativas…

-Rick…- dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

-Lo sé… lo siento…- dijo y besó su cuello con más ternura que deseo.

Kate inspiró hondo y sintió que su pecho reaccionaba a él cuando giró en redondo y lo vio intentando acomodarse los pantalones…

-No tienes que decir nada, Kate… yo lo entiendo…

-Sí… sí quieres podríamos dormir en habitaciones separadas para no tentarnos…

-No… yo prefiero que no… aunque tenga que pasar por esto muchas veces… quiero dormir contigo… quiero abrazarte…

-Bien… bueno… iré a cambiarme…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick la observó irse y cerró los ojos con resignación…

-Dios… en qué me he metido…- dijo entre dientes mientras inspiraba hondo y trataba de bajar su nivel de ansiedad.

* * *

><p>Kate le avisó que ya estaba lista y él entró a la habitación… se había puesto un short y una remera musculosa y cepillaba su cabello…<p>

Rick se quitó los pantalones y la miró.

-Hace calor…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas- ¿por qué no te quitas la remera?

-Podríamos… abrir la ventana…- sugirió él.

-Hay muchos bichos… no me gustaría despertarme con uno sobre la cara…

-Bien… bueno…- dijo y se quitó la remera y ella lo recorrió con la mirada, ansiosa…

Se acostó a su lado y ella se acercó un poco y hundió la nariz en su hombro.

-Hueles muy bien…- le dijo y él giró hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Buenas noches…- repitió ella y al ver que no se movía- ¿me darás un beso de buenas noches o no?

-Sí… claro…- dijo y se inclinó y le besó suavemente, y Kate casi no lo sintió.

-Me refería a algo más contundente…- dijo y lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó urgentemente.

Rick jadeó en el beso y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba deliciosamente a las caricias de él y deseó abandonarse y dejar que todo ocurriera…

Se separó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriente.

-¿Seguro que quieres dormir aquí?- le preguntó.

-Segurísimo…

Kate sonrió y giró en redondo para que él la abrazara… Ambos tardaron en dormirse, pero al poco rato, ya estaban haciéndolo…

Fue él quien se despertó al otro día cuando el sol estaba por salir y la despertó besando su mejilla…

Kate abrió los ojos con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

-Mmm… creo que te contrataré como acompañante de sueños…- dijo frotando sus ojos y atrapándolo con su pierna sin pensarlo…

-Kate…- dijo él, incómodo, al ver que otra vez empezaba a sentirse estimulado.

-Vamos a ver el amanecer… esto es una tortura…

Se colocaron una bata y se abrazaron en el banco de detrás de la cabaña para cumplir su ritual. Kate, como siempre, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cuando el sol los iluminó, giró su cara y se encontró con sus labios…

-Necesito hablar con mi médico…- le dijo ella y cuando él iba a preguntarle para qué, se detuvo en seco, totalmente consciente de lo que ella quería significarle…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... parece que estos dos no pueden quedarse quietos... veremos qué le dice el médico a Kate. Gracias por leer!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, me costó un poco sentarme a escribir, me lo he pasado corriendo toda la mañana! Pero aquí está! Dedicado a Pilar! Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que tengas un lindo día! **

**Capítulo 11**

Rick la abrazó con ternura y ella sonrió. Habían hecho su excursión al arroyo, habían caminado tomados de la mano a la vuelta, y luego a sus tareas normales, ella pintar, él escribir…

-De verdad… estaré bien…- le dijo y él besó su frente- además… sé que no tardarás nada… nos hacen falta algunas cosas y así respirarás un poco…

-Y te extrañaré…

-No exageres…

-No exagero, detective… ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Porque ambos necesitamos aire… prepararé algo de cenar… ¿traes el vino?

-¿Puedes tomar vino?

-No estoy enferma, solo convaleciente… y ya pasaron unas semanas… tampoco voy a emborracharme…- dijo y se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios con tanta suavidad que Rick quiso más, pero no se atrevió a pedir…

Se alejó y ella lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista. Kate se apresuró a volver y conectó su computadora. Había tenido una idea…

* * *

><p>En lugar de tener que pasar por la situación difícil de plantearle a su médico lo que le ocurría, ¿por qué no consultar con Lanie? Ella era su mejor amiga, después de todo…<p>

Cruzó los dedos por encontrarla conectada al skype… y sonrió al comprobar que estaba en su casa…

-¡Amiga!- exclamó Lanie sonriendo.

-Hey, Lanie…- dijo Kate levantando su mano para saludarla.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor… mucho mejor…

-Bien… qué suerte… de verdad se te extraña por aquí…

-Lo sé… yo también extraño…

-Pero te estás recuperando… y eso es genial…

-Bueno… he tenido una visita estos días… porque mi padre tuvo un imprevisto y tuvo que viajar…

-¿Te reconciliaste con Josh?

-No… no es Josh…

-¿Estás con tu tía?

-No… Lanie… es… Castle…

-¿Castle? ¿Estás sola en la cabaña de tu padre, en medio de la nada con Castle?- dijo Lanie y casi se pone a bailar de emoción.

-Wow… Lanie… suena como a que estuviera haciendo algo malo… él… me está cuidando…

-Entiendo…- dijo Lanie y trató de ponerse seria.

-Hablamos bastante estos días…- dijo y bajó la vista. Lanie no pudo ocultar su alegría…

-Hablaron… bueno… es un comienzo…

-En realidad…- dijo y levantó la vista para mirarla- no solamente hablamos… digamos que nos sinceramos…

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?

-Sí…

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Lanie sorprendida gratamente.

-Feliz… pero me siento rara… digamos que le pedí que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo…

-Bueno… se han tomado bastante tiempo…

-Es que… en este momento mi cabeza es un desastre…

-Necesitas hacerle caso a tu corazón, Kate…

-Es cierto… por eso es que… bueno… estuvimos tomándonos las manos… nos dimos algunos besos…- dijo y se ruborizó- y dormimos abrazados…

-¿Durmieron? ¿Solo durmieron?

-No podemos hacer otra cosa…

-Entiendo…- dijo Lanie y asintió.

-Porque… no podemos ¿verdad?

-Ahora entiendo…- dijo abriendo los ojos- me parecía raro que me contaras todo esto…

-Lanie… yo…

-Si no te quisiera tanto, amiga… tendría que cortarte…

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Hey, Lanie… estoy aquí con Castle y quería saber si es conveniente que tengamos sexo?

-Escucha… el sexo nunca es malo… no le hace mal al organismo…

-Pero no es recomendable…

-No tanto para enfermos cardíacos… y digamos que luego de la cirugía no estás lista para una maratón…

-No… claro…- dijo ella.

-¿No consultaste a tu médico?

-No, Lanie… me muero de vergüenza…

Yo te aconsejaría que escuches a tu cuerpo… supongo que si quieres saber es porque sientes deseo…

-Mucho…- dijo y se sonrojó cuando Lanie sonrió con complicidad.

Yo creo que pueden hacer el amor si toman algunos recaudos… quiero decir… él tendrá que tener paciencia, ir muy despacio y tú… olvidarte de la actividad intensa…

-Yo… de verdad quiero que la primera vez sea especial…

Lo será… no tiene por qué no serlo y no creo que Castle sea de los que necesiten sexo duro para estimularse… total… tienen el resto de la vida para probar lo que quieran…

-Tengo un poco de miedo…- confesó.

-Entonces… si no estás segura, esperen… han esperado tanto que no se cansarán de hacerlo ahora…

-¿Tú crees que estaremos bien?

-Yo creo que se aman… sean felices… y hagan el amor… pero cuidándose…

Kate se quedó pensativa cuando cortó la comunicación. Decidió darse un baño con sales relajantes que le habían regalado sus amigas de la escuela de policía cuando la visitaron en la clínica…

* * *

><p>Relajada y sonriente por la conversación que había tenido con Lanie, Kate se puso a cocinar para esperarlo…<p>

Rick tardó un poco más de lo que ella esperaba y Kate tuvo que reconocer que lo extrañaba un poco, y estaba ansiosa por verlo…

Cuando él entró, Kate levantó la vista de lo que hacía y le sonrió con algo de timidez.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él mientras se acercaba con una caja repleta de cosas.

-Sí… creo que conseguí todo lo que hacía falta…- dijo y rodeó la isla de la cocina y la tomó en sus brazos con suavidad- ¿de verdad estuviste bien?

-Sí… en serio…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él besó su frente, cariñoso…

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece una cena romántica? Podemos encender unas velas en el porche y comer allí, bajo las estrellas…

-Me gusta…- dijo ella y luego lo miró con seriedad- Rick… yo…- quiso decir algo, él parecía convencido de qué quería y adonde iba y Kate sintió la presión...

-Escucha…- dijo y la tomó de la cara para mirarla a los ojos de cerca- disfrutemos de esto… yo no quiero que se convierta en un motivo de stress para ti… ya tuviste suficiente con todo lo que viviste este tiempo… yo quiero que estés bien…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos y comenzó a masajear las sienes de ella, que cerró los ojos para relajarse.

-Bien, sí… cena romántica…- asintió finalmente.

Durante un buen rato, Rick estuvo entrando y saliendo para preparar todo. Colocó un mantel sobre una mesita, llevó dos sillas, los cubiertos, el pan, la botella de vino y las copas…

Cuando todo estuvo listo, encendió las velas y fue a buscar a Kate que había terminado de servir los platos.

Cada uno se llevó el suyo y cuando salieron, Kate sonrió complacida… Rick sirvió amabas copas y se sentaron…

-Por nosotros… y por tu recuperación… y la felicidad que me causa poder estar aquí cuidándote…- dijo él con sus ojos en los de ella.

-Por ti y por mí, para que se vayan las dudas, para que podamos darle una oportunidad a todo esto…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron sin dejar de mirarse… Rick la examinó. La notaba un poco más distendida y eso era bueno. Esa noche, irían solo hasta donde ella le permitiera llegar…

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que todo está listo... veremos si Kate se atreve y hasta donde lo deja llegar... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Y llegó el momento de cambiar a M, dedicado a Sarux que lo esperaba desde ayer... **

**Capítulo 12**

La vela chisporroteó hasta que finalmente se apagó con la brisa. Rick la miró aún en la oscuridad y la vio sonreír. La luz encendida que provenía de la ventana también era tenue…

-Iré a buscar el postre…- dijo y ella asintió.

Kate se levantó y se sentó en el banco del porche. Miró hacia arriba y se perdió en las estrellas…

Cuando él llegó se sentó a su lado, ella se apoyó sobre él, en su costado. Rick abrió la tapa del recipiente que había traído y Kate se inclinó para curiosear.

-Helado…- dijo con placidez.

-Crema de almendras y chocolate alpino…

-Mis favoritas…

-Lo sé…- se perdió en sus ojos y Kate notó que él había traído solo una cuchara.

Rick intentó primero con la crema de almendras, que era más suave… se la dio a probar y la vio cerrar los ojos con deleite…

-Increíble…- dijo y él, que se había quedado mirándola, sintió que ella le quitaba la cuchara- ¿quieres probar?- le dijo y cuando él abría la boca, ella le robó el bocado y sonrió.

-Eso no es justo… te di la primera cuchara y me robaste la mía…

-¿Cuál es la pena por eso?- le preguntó ella divertida.

-Mmm… no lo sé… ¿un beso de lengua?

-Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió, y él supo que se había ruborizado.

-Lo siento… debe ser la ansiedad…

-Si quieres un beso, no tienes más que pedirlo…- dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante y Rick pudo testear en sus labios y luego en su boca el sabor de la crema…

-Mmm… ¿otro?- dijo él y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Lo tuyo ya es vicio…- comentó y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, fue él quien la exploró lenta y profundamente.

El beso se hizo más largo y luego él la vio morderse el labio, como si aún lo estuviera saboreando…

Rick entrecerró los ojos y se contuvo, era tanto el deseo que sentía, que temía asustarla o que ella se cerrara y no quisiera ni siquiera estar así con él…

Tomó una cucharada de chocolate y se la ofreció. Mala jugada. Así no se le pasarían las ganas de seguir besándola… ¿o acaso ella lo estaba provocando?

-¿Te… te gustaría que llevemos el helado adentro?- le dijo con algo de nerviosismo él y ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Quieres comerlo en la cama?- le preguntó directamente, no había mejores opciones que quedarse allí bajo las estrellas…

-¿Tú quieres?

-Ven…- le dijo y lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo adentro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación. Ella se arrodilló en la cama y él se arrodilló a su lado.

Rick tomó otra cucharada del chocolate y la probó. Kate lo miró con ansiedad cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos. Volvió a tomar una cucharada pero esta vez de crema y Kate se quedó mirándolo cuando en lugar de dársela a ella, se la comió él…

-Eres vengativo…- dijo ella y sonrió- no importa… no necesito la cuchara…- dijo y Rick la vio sumergir el dedo índice en la crema y luego succionarlo suavemente.

Oh, no… esto no terminaría bien… sobre todo para él…

-¿Quién necesita la cuchara?- dijo y la tiró a un costado de la cama y sumergió su dedo en el chocolate, para luego probarlo con deleite- mmm… ¿puedes creer que sea más rico así?

-Totalmente…- dijo ella y vio como él le ofrecía con su dedo un poco de chocolate.

Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y succionó su dedo sin dejar de mirarlo y Rick sintió que le faltaba el aire. Tenía que decirle algo, tenía que saber hasta dónde llegarían esa noche…

Ella hundió su dedo en la crema, le quitó una parte con su boca y luego se lo ofreció a él.

-Kate….- dijo él al ver la mirada de ella, fija en sus labios, luego de que limpiara su dedo.

-Bésame...- le dijo, pero fue ella quien cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó húmedamente.

El beso se hizo largo e intenso y Rick solo se separó de ella para levantarse y acomodar el recipiente sobre la mesa de noche…

Kate lo miró desde donde estaba, en el centro de la cama y se incorporó. Abrió los botones de su camisa sin dejar sus ojos y Rick la acarició con la mirada.

Rick sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vio la herida asomándose por encima del sujetador…

Kate miró sus labios y lo desenganchó usando el broche frontal… sonrió con timidez cuando lo vio pestañear, casi desesperado…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y le dio a entender que necesitaba su ayuda para quitarse la camisa y el sujetador.

Rick deslizó sus manos por los hombros de ella y las prendas cayeron atrás… la besó profundamente y sus pulgares ascendieron por su cintura hasta llegar al pecho, y comenzaron a estimularla…

Kate jadeó de placer y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, abandonada a él…

Rick le prestó atención a su cuello, y deslizó por allí su lengua, suavemente, guiado por los suspiros de ella…

Se detuvo en seco. Todo eso que sucedía era mucho más de lo que él se imaginó que podría pasar. Kate abrió los ojos y se acercó para besarlo, mientras lo despojaba de su camisa… Y luego fue ella quien se entretuvo besando y testeando la piel de su torso…

Ambos volvieron a detenerse y se miraron a los ojos. Rick apoyó un dedo sobre su cicatriz, para acariciarla y con la otra mano tomó su cara y la besó.

-Kate…

-Despacio… - jadeó ella y lo miró, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien…

-¿Estás segura?

-Me dijiste que me amabas… ahora necesito sentirlo físicamente…- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-Pero… ¿lo consultaste con tu médico?

-Algo así…

-Yo también lo hice… porque no quiero causarte ningún daño…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que fuera despacio, y que dependía de lo que tú quisieras… y lo que te hiciera sentir mejor…

Kate sonrió. Le encantaba que él se hubiese tomado la molestia de preguntarle a alguien…

Se reunieron en un abrazo intenso y él la empujó suavemente hacia atrás. Se colocó sobre ella sin presionarla y besó lánguidamente su pecho mientras se deshacía de la falda de jean y la ropa interior. Siguió camino hacia abajo, hasta que pudo testear entre sus piernas el nivel de preparación para recibirlo que ella tenía… luego de un buen rato de caricias y suspiros...

La vio con los ojos apretados y se detuvo…

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Él se bajó de la cama y dejó caer sus pantalones y bóxers. Kate lo miró con deseo y notó como él reaccionaba a la intensidad de su mirada, casi sin poder controlar un estremecimiento…

Se sentó en la cama y ella se colocó sobre él… Rick hundió su cara en el pecho de ella, pendiente de sus latidos…

-Estoy bien…- le dijo ella adivinando su pensamiento.

-Sólo quería asegurarme…- dijo él y empujó lentamente hasta que se sintió totalmente en ella y ambos suspiraron- ahora… no hagas nada… deja que todo lo haga yo…

-Mmm… - contestó ella y lo besó.

Rick la tomó de la cadera y la movió hacia afuera, hasta que casi se desconectó. Ella fijó su vista en él.

-¿Bien?

-Por favor… más rápido…- le rogó ella, sus pupilas dilatándose cada segundo que pasaba.

-Necesito asegurarme de que todo está bien…- dijo y volvió a ir lo más lejos que pudo… y la escuchó jadear de placer.

-Todo está… perfecto…- dijo y se mordió el labio cuando él colocó su oído en su pecho otra vez- estoy bien… por favor…

Rick volvió a salir y luego empujó nuevamente, Kate sonrió.

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella lo besó- ¿qué tal esto?- y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente pero sin profundidad.

-Oh, Castle…- jadeó ella en su oído.

-No te agites…- le advirtió.

-Estoy bien… me siento increíble…- le dijo y sintió que él se detenía y volvía a ir otra vez, profundo…

Él siguió guiando sus movimientos lentamente, pero firme y sonrió con placidez al ver como ella disfrutaba…

-¿Te gustaría cambiar de posición?- le preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

-Lo que tú tengas deseos de hacer…- dijo en voz baja y él se desconectó con suavidad.

Rick buscó en la mesa de noche y se colocó protección, habían jugado suficiente...

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo mientras la giraba, para darle la espalda a él y otra vez la hacía descender hasta tomarlo completamente, su espalda pegada al pecho de él…

-Muy bien…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y sintió una mano de él estimulando su pecho y la otra en su abdomen, dibujando formas…

-Bien…- dijo él y Kate se mordió el labio con ansiedad cuando sintió los dedos de él descender.

Comenzó a estimularla suavemente mientras besaba húmedamente la parte trasera de su cuello y de pronto la sintió estremecerse. Algunos espasmos le indicaron que había llegado al clímax justo como él quería… suavemente…

La mano que él tenía apoyada en su pecho se movió a la altura del corazón… el ritmo había cambiado, pero se oía perfecto. Rick suspiró.

-Castle…- gimió ella y eso fue todo lo que necesitó él para explotar cálida, interminablemente en ella…

Rick se desconectó y la depositó en la cama. Kate se perdió en sus ojos y se acurrucó luego para dormir en sus brazos… ella sabía que estaban muy lejos de haber testeado lo que sería estar juntos físicamente, pero esa primera vez sin duda había sido especial… la más especial de todas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí estamos... con ese amor ya consumado... aunque esto recién empieza... veremos lo que pasa! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rick perdió sus labios otra vez en el cuello de Kate, que suspiró suavemente, relajada…

-No quiero ser pesado, pero ¿cómo te sientes?

-Increíble…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-Dios… ¿tienes idea de lo que significa para mí verte sonreír?

-Me lo imagino…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Estaban abrazados, piel contra piel, se habían quedado dormidos un rato y luego se habían despertado y él volvía a repetirle lo feliz que estaba y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien…- ¿ahora qué?

-¿Ahora qué? Te recuperas, yo me quedo a tu lado, te cuido y nos enfocamos en ser felices…

-¿Crees que podremos lograrlo?

-Estoy seguro…

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que si hay alguien con quien me imagino feliz… es contigo…

-¿Entonces tengo esperanzas?

-Si después de todo esto no las tenías…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Recuerdo cuando me acusabas de que solo quería dormir contigo…- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Acaso no era cierto?

-Quizás muy al principio… pero luego me fui enamorando de ti…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, tiernamente.

-Qué romántico…- dijo en lo que quiso ser un tono burlón, que no consiguió.

-¿No te gusta?- le dijo mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y la escuchó reír.

-Mmm… mucho…- dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

-Kate…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos. De pronto sintiendo que comenzaba a reaccionar otra vez a ella.

-Hace un poco de calor aquí…- dijo y cuando se levantó para abrir un poco la ventana, Rick la miró un momento y luego miró hacia debajo de la sábana en donde su erección comenzaba a incomodarlo.

Kate volvió a la cama sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y le sonrió. Lo abrazó y buscó sus labios con los suyos.

Rick suspiró en el beso y luego se separó abruptamente. Kate lo miró sin comprender.

-Lo siento…- le dijo incómodo y cuando ella se dio cuenta, destapó suavemente la sábana y se mordió el labio con interés.

-Yo lo siento…- dijo ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Esto pasará… estarás bien y nos reiremos de esto… te lo prometo…- le dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Y… ¿si nos levantamos a desayunar?

-Todavía no son las cinco de la mañana…- protestó él.

-¿Y si te hago pancakes?

-Espo me dijo una vez que los pancakes son la forma comestible de agradecer por la noche que pasamos juntos…

-Es una linda definición…- dijo ella y lo besó- vamos muévete…- le dijo y cuando él se perdió en el baño, encontró su camisa en el suelo y hundió su nariz allí, desbordada por su aroma.

No pudo resistirse y se la puso. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en la cocina. Rick apareció luego de un rato en bóxers y frotándose los ojos…

-Hey… tienes sueño… creo que fue una mala idea levantarnos…

-Si tú estás aquí… aquí quiero estar…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella le sonrió y siguió cocinando. Rick se dio cuenta de que usaba su camisa y se quedó mirándola…

-Creo que mis camisas te quedan mejor que a mí…- le dijo y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Espera a verme con tus bóxers…- dijo ella y él se tomó el pecho.

-Yo creo que un traje de mecánico te quedaría sexy…

-Oh, no exageres…

-Pero… preferiría verte al natural… tienes una piel increíble…

-Richard Castle… no estás colaborando…

-¿Colaborando?

-¿Crees que no tengo ganas de quedarme contigo en la cama haciendo de todo menos dormir?- le dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Crees que usando mi camisa estás colaborando?- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

-No lo había pensado…- dijo ella y él rodeó la mesa y la tomó entre sus brazos…

-No, claro…- dijo él y la besó húmedamente mientras sus manos la empujaban a la altura de la zona pélvica para rozarla con la de él…

-Rick…- jadeó ella.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…- dijo él con desilusión.

-Oh, Dios… me gustaría tanto decirte que me subas a la mesa y…- dijo y él la detuvo con un dedo en los labios.

-Lo más importante ahora es tu salud…

-¿Qué hay de mi salud mental? Y la tuya…- dijo ella con resignación.

-Esta noche… si te sientes bien… nos daremos un baño de inmersión… te prometo que será increíble… como una despedida antes de que llegue tu padre…

-¿Es una cita?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y besó sus labios una vez más antes de soltarla.

Rick tuvo que hacer control mental para no saltar sobre ella. La camisa entreabierta, apenas tapándola ejercía una influencia casi demoníaca en él…

Pero Kate no estaba mucho mejor que él, se sentía culpable de que tuvieran que reprimirse por algo que tenía que ver con ella… Y es que Kate se sentía bien… tenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas ahora… la herida no le molestaba, ni se sentía agitada, más bien se sentía llena de vida, de esperanzas, de amor… y quería disfrutarlo…

* * *

><p>Desayunaron juntos, luego decidieron ir a caminar y cuando volvieron se quedaron dormidos un buen rato, abrazados en el sofá, estaban rendidos, la noche anterior habían dormido mal, pero estaban felices… y sobre todo, expectantes…<p>

Jim llamó a la tarde para avisar que llegaría al mediodía del día siguiente y Kate se animó pensando que podría dormir abrazada, piel contra piel con Rick una noche más…

La tarde se hizo larga pero placentera… salieron a dar una caminata, hablaron de los planes de Rick con respecto a su nuevo libro y luego Rick le permitió leer los primeros capítulos, "Heat Rises" todavía no había salido a la venta…

Rick la observó de lejos mientras preparaba una ensalada de frutas, hacía un poco de calor y no deseaban cargarse con comida en la cena…

Disfrutaron una copa de vino y las frutas mientras Kate aprovechaba a preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el libro y cuando terminaron, Rick se levantó mientras ella seguía leyendo y sin decirle nada, preparó un baño de inmersión de burbujas y sales…

Kate lo vio aparecer y sonreír y dejó la laptop de lado. Él le indicó que se acercara con el dedo índice y ella sonrió y se reunió con él…

-Me siento bien…- le dijo ella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Rick sonrió y la llevó al baño. Se quitaron la ropa, cada uno la suya sin dejar de mirarse y cuando no hubo más barreras entre ambos, él la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su hombro.

-Te deseo…- le dijo y ella lo miró.

-Yo también…- le contestó y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, y lo acarició sin avergonzarse.

Rick cerró los ojos y Kate sonrió complacida.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que el baño puede esperar… los que no podemos esperar somos nosotros…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

Rick tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo la besó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, incapaz de esperar un minuto más…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto seguirá pronto, veremos como hacen cuando vuelva Jim... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate abrió los ojos, su vista todavía estaba nublada por el placer. Se encontró con los ojos de Rick que la miraban complacidos…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó él.

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella y cuando intentó reaccionar para que Rick pudiera llegar al clímax como lo acababa de hacer ella, se dio cuenta de que el momento para él, había pasado…

-Rick…

-Lo siento… me puse un poco tenso recién, cuando te agitaste… quiero que estés bien…

-Estoy bien… fue solo un instante… de verdad tengo ganas de que esto sea lo más normal posible y quizás me excedí un poco… ven aquí…- le dijo y él negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta… ¿vamos a darnos ese baño?

-Pero…

-De verdad, Kate…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se levantó, sintiéndose algo incómoda.

Se sumergieron en el agua tibia y él la tomó en sus brazos. Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos.

Rick acarició su cabello con ternura, realmente se había asustado cuando ella se había tomado el pecho, respirando con dificultad… aunque luego se hubiese repuesto y hasta incluso, hubiera llegado al máximo placer con sus estimulantes caricias…

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato y luego él acarició suavemente su espalda.

La sintió llorar y la separó de su hombro para mirarla.

-Kate…

-Lo siento… siento que todo esto es culpa mía… que tú eres increíble, que quieres hacerme sentir bien y yo ni siquiera puedo devolverte esa sensación…

-Lo haces a cada segundo… a mí me encanta estar contigo, he disfrutado haciendo el amor por primera vez anoche y también hace un rato, cuando te vi disfrutando por lo que yo hacía… recién te sentiste mal y de pronto tuve miedo… sé que ya pasó, pero aún estoy inquieto… lo siento…

-Está bien…- dijo y besó su cuello y él sonrió. Ella no tenía idea, todavía, de la cantidad de sensaciones que despertaba en él…

Un rato más tarde, salieron y se secaron. Se acostaron así en la cama y se abrazaron para dormir.

-Buenas noches, hermosa…- le dijo luego de besar sus labios.

-Buenas noches…- contestó ella y apoyó su oído en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron dormidos al instante. Por fin él había podido relajarse…

* * *

><p>Rick se despertó en mitad de la noche luego de un sueño intenso con Kate. Inspiró hondo cuando la vio dormir, en la penumbra. Pensó en despertarla, pero se reprimió. No tenía sentido. Trató de calmarse, estaba desesperado. Imágenes del sueño, mezcladas con las sensaciones que había tenido esos dos días lo torturaron y cada vez se sentía más excitado y más incómodo…<p>

Pensó en levantarse y terminar con todo por su cuenta. Pero si Kate lo escuchaba o se daba cuenta, se moriría de vergüenza…

Se levantó y tomó un vaso de agua fría. Tenía calor…

Cuando volvió a la habitación tenía todo bajo control. Se deslizó al lado de Kate, que intentó reaccionar, se acurrucó a él y besó húmedamente su torso, medio dormida.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le dijo en tono bajo y él suspiró.

-Fui a tomar agua…- dijo él y cerró los ojos.

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa, y como eso trajo un poco de fresco, se quedaron dormidos hasta tarde.

Rick se despertó con la voz de Kate, suave en su oído. Al abrir los ojos la vio cerca, sonriendo y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa…

-Hey…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz- nos quedamos dormidos… son casi las 11 de la mañana…

-¿Las once? Tu padre podría llegar en cualquier momento…- dijo con cara de desesperación.

-Es cierto…- dijo y puso cara de pena, deslizó su dedo hacia abajo por el torso de Rick y lo vio pestañear cuando lo tomó en su mano.

-Kate…

-Solo un poco…- dijo ella.

-No… no… ¿Qué haremos si viene tu padre?

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y suspiró, luego de soltarlo.

Rick se levantó de un salto y la vio mirándolo, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Tu actitud no me ayuda demasiado…- le dijo fingiendo estar molesto y ella sonrió.

-Lo siento…- dijo finalmente y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, se reunieron para desayunar. Rick se perdió en sus ojos cuando le dio una taza de café y ella lo miró con ternura…<p>

-¿Le diremos algo a tu padre de lo que sucede?- quiso saber Rick.

-No me siento muy cómoda con eso… quiero decir… yo creo que se dará cuenta… ¿te molestaría mucho?

-No… por eso te pregunto… hagamos lo que te parezca mejor…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se acercó a él- quería decirte que estos días fueron increíbles… que me sentí cuidada, respetada, amada… y más segura que nunca…

-Lo sé… y fueron unos días increíbles para mí también…- dijo él y la besó húmedamente.

Kate y Rick se sentaron en el sillón a leer una revista mientras esperaban a Jim… al principio estaban separados, pero luego, con la excusa de mostrarle algo, Rick la abrazó y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras asomaba su cabeza por detrás de su hombro y la escuchaba reír.

Jim se acercó a la ventana y los vio en esa posición, ella se reía y él le hablaba al oído y la sostenía en sus brazos. Él sabía que eso sucedería algún día y se sintió feliz de haberlo presenciado, pero respetó las formas y se dirigió a la puerta para poder entrar.

Ellos se sobresaltaron un poco, pero el humor no cambió. Kate se levantó al verlo entrar y fue a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó.

-Muy bien… ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó él.

-Estoy mucho mejor…- dijo sonriendo y Rick se acercó para estrechar su mano.

-Me alegra oír que todo está bien… ¿me imagino que se han dejado de discutir y pelear y se han cuidado mutuamente, verdad?

-Así es…- dijo Rick contento.

-Me alegra…- dijo Jim- ¿te quedarás unos días más?

-Bueno… si no los molesto…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Bien…- dijo Kate- iré a prepararte la habitación…

-¿Y harás dormir a Rick aquí?- dijo y Rick y Kate se miraron.

-Es lo que corresponde…- dijo Rick y ella se mordió el labio, inquieta.

Kate no supo qué más decir y tomó el bolso de su padre y lo llevó a la habitación.

-Dime que no te ha dado problemas…- le dijo Jim a Rick cuando Kate se fue.

-Ningún problema… al principio discutimos un poco, pero ahora todo está bien…

-Lo noté…- dijo Jim.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando mi hija sonríe, significa que es feliz… y créeme… la Katie que dejé antes de irme no es la misma que me recibió recién… así que… gracias, Rick…

Rick sonrió complacido. ¿Acaso Jim se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía? ¿Tan pronto?

* * *

><p><strong>Sabemos que Jim no es un tonto y sabe lo que pasa... ¿cómo se las arreglarán para dormir? Veremos como sigue esto... gracias por seguir esta historia!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate levantó los platos de la cena y se puso a lavarlos. Rick le acercó los vasos y aprovechando que Jim estaba distraído, rozó con sus dedos su cintura…

Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió evitando su mirada. Él se mantuvo cerca, preparó café y rozó sus dedos con los de ella cuando le entregó la taza…

Jim los observó en silencio, observando cómo se reprimían de cualquier gesto y cruce de miradas y les terminó de contar sobre su viaje. El tema era interesante, pero cuando se hizo determinada hora, Kate decidió que se iría a dormir, ella contaba con que su padre estuviese cansado y se fuera a dormir temprano, pero se dio cuenta de que no sucedería y quiso aliviar un poco a Rick.

Se puso su pijama corto y se acostó. Se sentía inquieta, deseaba ir a ver a Rick, aunque solo fuera para besarlo y desearle buenas noches…

Se quedó medio dormida mientras escuchaba la charla de su padre y Rick, aunque por momentos no oía bien lo que decían…

Finalmente, Jim liberó a Rick y se encerró en la habitación…

Kate quiso levantarse, pero corría el riesgo de que su padre la oyera y por ahora no se animaba a contarle la verdad… Esperó un rato, dándole tiempo para quedarse dormido…

Dio vueltas en la cama, inquieta, no quería que Rick pensara que ella no lo extrañaba… quería decírselo… desesperadamente y besarlo… hasta cansarse, y que él la tomara en sus brazos…

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, no pudo aguantar más y se levantó. Abrió la puerta y salió en puntas de pie… lo vio moverse en el sofá y sintió una punzada de culpa, el lugar le quedaba chico y era notorio que estaba incómodo…<p>

Se acercó despacio y él se movió, advirtiendo que ella estaba allí…

-Hey…- dijo en voz bajísima y lo vio sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él cuando ella se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cara sobre su hombro.

-Solo… quería decirte que te extrañaré esta noche y que lamento que tengamos que dormir separados…

-No te sientas mal… yo estoy feliz de poder estar cerca… y de tener estos momentos contigo…- dijo y la tomó de la cara y luego la besó con ternura en los labios- yo también te extrañaré…

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí…- le dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Rick… yo no sé… no sé si podré aguantarme… quiero decir… ahora que tú y yo hemos… tú sabes…

-Escucha, Kate… yo también te deseo y quiero estar contigo… pero la realidad es que aunque estuviésemos solos… no podríamos hacer demasiado… tenemos que ser pacientes…

-Entonces… te quedarás aquí y luego te irás… y no nos veremos por un tiempo…

-No… no digas eso… ya encontraremos una solución…

-Me siento una idiota por no animarme a hablar con mi padre…

-Yo creo que ya lo sabe…

-Aunque lo supiera… ¿qué puedo decirle? ¿Necesito que te vayas porque quiero dormir con mi novio?

-¿Novio?- preguntó él divertido…

Kate se sonrojó y él lo supo, a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Tú me entiendes…

-Lo solucionaremos… y todo saldrá bien… ven…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos, besó sus labios y la ayudó a levantarse- ve a descansar, soñaré contigo y espero que tú lo hagas conmigo…- le dijo y sonrió, alzando las cejas seductor…

-Por supuesto que sí…

-Bien… y quiero que sepas que estaré contando los minutos para volver a abrazarte y besarte…

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y le tiró un beso de lejos.

-Buenas noches, hermosa…- le dijo él y suspiró suavemente antes de volver a acostarse…

Kate se encerró en la habitación y se acostó en silencio. A pesar de la frustración de querer dormir con él y no poder, se sentía más liviana, había ido a verlo, lo había abrazado y besado y se habían deseado buenas noches, eso, por ahora era lo único que podían hacer…

Tardó un poco en dormirse, pero cuando lo hizo descansó bastante…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Kate se levantó, vio a Rick contento, preparando el desayuno, su padre se había levantado y leía el diario por internet…<p>

-Buenos días…- le dijo a ambos y se sentó a la mesa, dedicándole una mirada y un guiño a Rick, que le sonrió en silencio.

-Buenos días… ¿descansaste bien?

-Muy bien, gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió, evitando mirarlo.

-Me cuenta Rick que haces una caminata todos los días a la mañana…- dijo Jim, algo distraído en su lectura.

-Así es… el médico me lo indicó para empezar a ejercitarte…

-Eso es bueno…- dijo Jim y la miró sonriente- ¿irás hoy?

-Sí, planeaba ir… ¿quieres venir?

-De hecho… estoy bastante fatigado por el viaje, aún no me repongo… me quedaré aquí… pero Rick puede acompañarte…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y Kate sintió una agradable sensación de placidez.

-Bien… los esperaré con la comida…- dijo Jim y sonrió.

Rick se apresuró a cambiarse y se encontró con Kate un rato más tarde en la entrada de la casa…

Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho hasta que estuvieron lejos de la casa. Kate no dijo nada, se sentía algo extraña, estaba como desesperada por abrazarlo, pero lo notaba algo distante y en el momento en que iba a decirle algo, él la sorprendió tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, detrás de un árbol…

-Realmente te extrañé mucho…- le dijo y ella sonrió con debilidad y lo tomó de los hombros cuando él se inclinó y la besó lenta y profundamente…

Rick movió las manos hacia abajo y las deslizó por debajo de la tira de elástico de los pantalones de Kate…

La escuchó suspirar y sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida, rozándose con ella intensamente…

Kate jadeó y lo separó de ella…

-Escucha…- le dijo agitada- estamos…a la vista de cualquiera aquí…-le explicó- si continuamos con esto, podría vernos alguien…- lo alertó.

-Lo siento… sí… tienes razón…- dijo él en el mismo estado.

-Pero… quizás podríamos encontrarnos aquí esta noche… y…

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita de sexo en medio del bosque esta noche, detective?- le preguntó él sonriendo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella y sonrió provocándolo.

-Y… ¿crees que tu padre no se dará cuenta?

-Espero que no…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- entonces ¿es una cita?

-Es una cita…- dijo y sellaron el pacto con un beso…

Caminaron un buen rato, tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron al arroyo… se quedaron allí abrazados un buen rato y luego volvieron a comer…

Jim los seguía observando en silencio, pero ellos no comentaron demasiado. El día se hizo largo y aburrido, Kate se dedicó a pintar, Rick a escribir y Jim hizo algunos trabajos de mantenimiento en la casa…

* * *

><p>Luego de la cena, Rick llamó a Alexis y Jim les propuso jugar a las cartas. Pasaron un buen rato, hasta que por fin, Kate decidió irse a dormir y se despidió de ambos.<p>

Se encerró en su cuarto y se puso su mejor camisolín para la cita con Rick…

Una hora más tarde, salió en puntas de pie buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó que él estaba tan desesperado que ya estaba allí, esperándola…

Casi no podía esperar para estar en sus brazos… y cuando se encaminaba a la salida, escuchó una voz…

-¿Katie? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Dónde está Rick?- dijo Jim frotándose los ojos…

* * *

><p><strong>Ops! Complicaciones a la vista... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer... y mejor no contemos los días que faltan para la boda Caskett!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate abrió los ojos más grandes y tragó saliva. No, eso no estaba sucediendo…

-Papá…- dijo casi temblando- ¿te desperté?

-No… no…- dijo Jim aún dormido.

-Yo… no… no podía dormir… y pensé en caminar un poco…

-¿A esta hora? Es casi medianoche…

-Bueno… no quería molestar por aquí… pero no quería quedarme en la cama…

-¿Dónde está Rick?

-No tengo idea… quizás le pasó lo mismo…- dijo e inspiró hondo, se sentía sin aire- creo que iré a buscarlo… ¿por qué no sigues durmiendo?

-Espero poder dormirme… ¿te quedarás dando vueltas?

-Quizá me quede un rato…- Kate tosió incómoda y Jim se sintió culpable...

-Si no lo encuentras, ¿podrías enviarme un mensaje? Así me quedaré despierto esperando…

-No hace falta…

-Katie… por favor… si quieres quedarte con él allí… charlando, pasando el tiempo porque no pueden dormir, te entiendo… pero si no lo encuentras avísame… por favor…

-Está bien…- dijo y se acercó para besar su mejilla…

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate salió de la cabaña y caminó en la oscuridad, se sintió culpable. No tenía idea de por qué tenía tanto recelo en contarle la verdad… pero a pesar del susto que se había dado al encontrarlo, estaba contenta de su reacción…<p>

Kate sabía que su padre no era ningún tonto, pero igualmente le parecía una locura sentarse frente a él y decirle que estaba en pareja con Rick... tan solo eso...

Llegó al lugar en donde habían quedado encontrarse con Rick y lo vio sentado allí, sobre una manta, esperándola. Su corazón se enterneció… qué tonta había sido todo ese tiempo, pensando que tenía que esperar… ¿esperar qué? ¿a envejecer y perder las posibilidades de vivir plenamente con él? ¿a resultar muerta y perderse de todo eso?

Él giró y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kate vio la misma felicidad que ella tenía en ellos…

-Hey… - dijo él y se levantó para recibirla.

-Rick…- dijo ella.

-¿Pasó algo?- le dijo él, repentinamente inseguro.

-Mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?

-Se despertó cuando me iba… inventé una excusa… me preguntó por ti…

-Oh, Kate… lo siento…- dijo y extendió sus brazos.

Kate se sumergió en sus brazos un momento y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que volvamos?

-Le dije que caminaría un rato… que quizás te encontrara y asumió que nos quedaríamos charlando por aquí…

-Entonces lo sabe… o se dio cuenta…

-Puede ser…

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Crees que las cosas cambiarán? ¿Qué podremos dormir juntos bajo sus narices?

-No… pero al menos no tendremos que escondernos y el stress será menor… ¿no crees?

-No sé… puede ser… pero mira… vine aquí con la esperanza de pasar un lindo momento contigo, me puse uno de mis mejores atuendos… - dijo y él la separó y abrió suavemente su bata de seda…

-Estás hermosa, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante y besó suavemente su cuello, a la altura del pulso.

-Rick… me estoy muriendo por… estar así contigo… pero no podemos tardar demasiado…

-Podríamos hacer… rápido… ¿quieres?

-Sí… sí… por favor…- dijo ella y lo besó húmedamente, ansiosa…

-Ven…- le dijo y la tomó de la mano y se arrodilló sobre la manta que había llevado.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él y Rick deslizó la bata por sus hombros para quitársela. Besó la delicada piel justo allí y la sintió estremecerse…

Kate le hizo quitar la remera que llevaba puesta y sintió los dedos de él, estimulándola… la reacción evidente de ella, notable sobre la tela del camisolín…

Rick la acercó y la besó profundamente, mientras con una mano estimulaba su pecho, con la otra, a la altura de la cintura, la acercaba a su cuerpo, provocando una fricción casi tortuosa…

Deslizó luego la mano hacia abajo y retiró su ropa interior, su boca perdida en su cuello y descendiendo lentamente hacia el pecho, que liberó luego de bajar las tiras del camisolín…

Kate lo sintió rígido y enorme sobre la tela de sus bóxers y se mordió el labio mientras sus manos se colaban por dentro de la prenda, buscándolo…

Lo liberó del bóxer y él se sentó para recibirla. Kate se acomodó sobre él y esperó a que se colocara protección…

Cerró los ojos cuando descendió y lo sintió completándola, profundamente…

Él la tomó de la cara y la besó, sofocando un suspiro de ella…

Se separó y la miró. Ella colocó un dedo sobre su boca, adivinando lo que diría…

-Estoy bien… nunca estuve mejor en mi vida…- dijo ella en tono bajo y sexy.

-Te amo, Kate… - le dijo él algo agitado cuando comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

Kate cerró un poco los ojos para sosegar su ánimo, no había afirmación que le causara más emoción que esa…

Por supuesto que el encuentro no duró mucho más… Rick estaba demasiado desesperado y a pesar de que cuidó la velocidad y la rudeza de sus movimientos, llegó al clímax rápidamente… mordisqueando suavemente el hombro de ella para no gritar...

Mientras se recuperaba, apoyó su cara en el pecho de Kate y siguió estimulándola hasta sentirla jadear de placer al llegar al máximo placer…

Se miraron luego, sonrientes y sin fuerzas y él la sostuvo un rato, corto pero intenso, mientras besaba su piel con dedicación…

Se vistieron sin ganas de volver a separarse y emprendieron el regreso…

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?- le preguntó él sonriendo.

-Castle…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja, seduciéndolo- eres insaciable…- dijo y él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Kate rio suavemente y lo tomó de la mano hasta que llegaron. Jim estaba encerrado en su habitación y Rick acompañó a Kate a la suya…

-Quiero dormir contigo… necesito abrazarte…- dijo ella en tono de protesta.

-No me digas eso… una noche de estas me colaré en tu habitación y te abrazaré para dormir… prometido…- le dijo levantando la mano como juramento.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- le dijo y él alzó ambas cejas.

-Ahora estoy cansado y si me duermo, ¿quién tendrá que dar explicaciones en la mañana?- le dijo y ella hizo una mueca.

-Somos adultos… no necesitamos dar explicaciones…

-Y por eso acabamos de tener sexo en medio del bosque, lejos de tu padre… ¿quién es el adulto aquí?- le dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella y besó sus labios como si le robara el beso.

-Hasta mañana, hermosa…- le dijo y se quedó allí hasta que ella se acostó y entonces se recostó en el sofá con una sonrisa…

Él quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero seguiría esperando el mejor momento para ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, finalmente sucedió... aunque tuvo que ser "rapidito" jaja! Espero que les haya gustado... Gracias por leer!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate abrió los ojos y se desperezó con placidez. Sonrió. Se sentía en paz por primera vez en siglos…

Se levantó y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar el momento que habían compartido con Rick la noche anterior…

_"Y eso que estamos a media máquina"_ se dijo y sonrió.

Se preguntó si él estaría despierto y se vistió rápidamente… lo vio en la cocina, leyendo el diario por internet y se acercó a él despacio y se inclinó para besar su cuello…

-Hey…- dijo él gratamente sorprendido- ¿pudiste descansar?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella y le sonrió con complicidad- ¿has visto a mi padre?

-Yo creo que salió… no lo he visto…- dijo y señaló la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

-Bien… porque tenía deseos de…- dijo y se sentó sobre las piernas de él y comenzó a besar su cuello, y luego su cara, hasta que llegó a sus labios y se detuvo ahí, mientras sentía las manos de él, acariciándola distraídamente.

Escucharon un ruido y cuando la puerta se abrió, Kate se bajó rápidamente y Rick se quedó mirándola como si no comprendiera…

-Buenos días, chicos…- dijo Jim y sonrió.

-Buenos días…- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

-¿Pudieron dormir al final?

-Sí… bueno… lo siento Jim… creo que me cayó mal la comida ayer y salí a caminar para no estar dando vueltas y molestando por aquí…

-No te preocupes, Rick… ¿te sientes mejor?

-Así es… gracias…

-¿Y tú, hija?

-Yo… solo estaba desvelada anoche… nos… nos quedamos charlando un rato y cuando nos vino sueño volvimos…

-Lo asumí cuando no me llamaste… lo extraño es que se hayan encontrado…

-Tampoco fuimos tan lejos…- intervino Rick.

-Cuando vamos al arroyo hacemos siempre el mismo camino…- explicó Kate.

-Nos encontramos por ahí…- agregó Rick.

-Está bien… no tienen que explicarme nada… somos todos adultos aquí… ¿verdad?- les dijo y Rick miró a Kate, que sonrió nerviosa.

Kate no dijo nada y el resto del día fue bastante normal, hicieron la caminata acostumbrada, se tomaron de la mano y se abrazaron un buen rato antes de volver y Kate llamó a su médico para comentarle sus avances…

Por supuesto no le dijo nada sobre sus "actividades" nocturnas de los últimos días… porque su padre andaba cerca, prestando atención y no se animó…

Pero ella se sentía bien, eso era lo más importante…

* * *

><p>Esa noche, decidió cocinar ella para los dos hombres. Se entretuvo haciéndolo y espantando a Rick que cada tanto se acercaba para acariciarla suavemente cuando Jim estaba distraído o se levantaba para hacer algo en especial…<p>

La cena fue muy amena, sobre todo porque Jim contó anécdotas de Kate cuando era pequeña… al parecer siempre había sido una niña muy lista, varias veces los había dejado con la boca abierta luego de un comentario y Rick disfrutó en silencio imaginándose en un futuro, rodeado de pequeñas Beckettcitas, retándolo igual que ella...

Jim se excusó por estar muy cansado y se fue a dormir temprano… y no bien cerró la puerta, Kate miró a Rick con complicidad y se sentó a su lado en el sofá…

Lo miró de costado y sintió que la tensión crecía cuando colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y lo apretó suavemente… él la miró y tragó saliva. A pesar de todos sus intentos ese día, se sentía todavía nervioso de cualquier situación que Jim pudiera descubrir…

Kate apoyó el costado de su cuerpo sobre el de él y suspiró.

-¿Y si nos volvemos a New York?

-Creí que lo entendías… si vuelvo… no me recuperaré… quiero olvidarme un poco de todo lo malo…

-¿Por qué no lo harías?- insistió él- yo podría cuidarte… te encerraría en mi habitación y no te dejaría salir de allí…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Eso suena increíble… pero…

-Pero nada… me encanta estar aquí… pero si no hablas con tu padre… ¿hasta cuándo seguiremos escondiéndonos?

-No lo sé, Rick… por favor no me presiones… tú sabes lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí…

-Lo sé… pero no es tan grave…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara.

-Me siento una tonta… pero estos meses… fueron demasiado complicados… creo que dimos un paso enorme al sincerarnos y decidirnos a estar juntos…

-¿Vamos a caminar bajo las estrellas?- le dijo él y se levantó, tirando de su mano, galante.

Salieron y se abrazaron sentados en el banco que utilizaban para ver el amanecer… se quedaron un buen rato ahí, uno en brazos del otro…

Kate bostezó luego de un buen rato y él la apartó de su cuerpo, pero renunció a sentir el aroma de su cabello para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?- le dijo perdido en sus ojos.

-Tengo sueño… digamos que anoche dormimos poco…- dijo y sonrió levemente.

-Es cierto…- dijo él- ven… entremos… puedo quedarme un rato abrazándote… así no nos extrañaremos tanto…

-¿Lo harías?

-Es lo que más deseo… bueno… no es lo que más deseo… pero digamos que está cerca…

-¿Y qué es lo que más deseas?- le dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Bueno…- dijo cuando la tomaba de la mano para entrar, bajando la voz- digamos que hace unos días estoy esperando escuchar una frase bastante importante que las parejas se dicen cuando están enamoradas… y que yo ya te he dicho, varias veces…

-Tampoco fueron tantas…- dijo ella cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y la tomó de la cara, apoyando la frente sobre la de ella.

-Dios… no me cansaré de oírlo…- dijo ella con emoción y él acarició sus labios con sus dedos.

-Créeme… yo tampoco me cansaría de oírlo…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Kate levantó sus manos y acarició también su cara…

-Estos días pensé muchas veces que he sido una tonta todo este tiempo… y el hecho de poder estar contigo es un regalo muy importante para mí…

-Lo sé…

-Creo que… he dicho esto varias veces en mi vida, pero ninguna con tanto convencimiento como ahora, con tanto sentimiento, con tanta emoción… te amo, Rick… y te pido disculpas por haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo…- dijo en voz bajísima y él sonrió con emoción…

-Yo te amo más…- le dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-No lo creo…- dijo ella y lo acarició con sus labios, suavemente.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

Kate se cambió y él hizo lo mismo. Lo vio aparecer en la penumbra, y él se acomodó con ella bajo las sábanas. La abrazó y ella se sintió protegida. Estaban algo incómodos porque la cama era simple, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

Rick la besó y los besos se tornaron un poco más intensos… pero él se separó gentilmente, no quería cometer errores… dormir con ella ya era suficiente para estar feliz…

Pasó un buen rato y se quedaron medio dormidos. Rick luchó contra la pesadez de sus ojos y trató de despertarse y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Jim Beckett, cruzado de brazos, mirándolos…

-Jim…- dijo Rick agitado y por poco se cae de la cama. Kate abrió los ojos y los miró con terror…

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con esta mentira?- dijo Jim y alzó las cejas con seriedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ops! Parece que los han atrapado! No creo que haya chance de que Kate invente nada... las cartas están echadas! Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate tragó saliva con dificultad y vio a su padre salir de la habitación, incómodo… miró a Rick y se mordió el labio con culpa…

Se levantó y Rick la siguió fuera de la habitación. Encontró a su padre en la suya…

-Papá… yo…- dijo Kate.

-Katie…

-Yo no me sentía… bien… y…- dijo y Rick rodó los ojos, quería ayudarla.

-Jim… siento que te hayas encontrado con esto…- intervino.

-¿Ustedes creen que soy idiota?- dijo con seriedad y Kate creyó que se desmayaría de los nervios.

-Papá…

-A pesar de que te siga llamando Katie… no eres una niña… cuando tenías cuatro años eras más madura que ahora, por Dios santo… ¿a quién saliste tan complicada?

-Lo siento… me siento una tonta…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Más bien creo que piensas que yo lo soy…

-Solo… no sé qué decir…- dijo Kate todavía avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con la verdad? ¿Qué tan mala puede ser?

-No… mala no… difícil de explicar…

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué estás enamorada de este hombre y que finalmente le diste una oportunidad?

Rick sonrió detrás de ella, a pesar del mal momento, supo que su suegro estaba feliz.

-¿Estarías contento?

-¿Contento? ¿Quién crees que aprovechó un viaje para convencer a este hombre para que venga a cuidarte? Por lo que veo has aprovechado el tiempo…- le dijo a Rick, que lo miró todavía algo incómodo.

-Jim… tú sabes que lo que siento por Kate es…

-Un momento…- intervino Kate -¿todo esto era un plan de ustedes?- dijo mirándolos a ambos.

-No un plan…- dijo Rick y Jim lo interrumpió.

-Él me llamó para encontrarnos, quería saber cómo estabas… me da gracia darme cuenta de que soy yo quien está dando las explicaciones…

-Quería confesarle lo que sentía por ti… y él me dijo que tenía que irse y me invitó a que me quedara contigo para cuidarte…

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Rick… lo tenías todo planeado… dime… ¿planeaste los besos? ¿las confesiones?- dijo algo molesta.

-Kate… yo te amo… lo único que necesitaba era la oportunidad de demostrártelo…

-Lo has hecho…- dijo reflexiva.

-¿Vas a enojarte por esto?- le dijo Rick y ella lo miró y luego lo miró a su padre.

-Nunca me gustaron las manipulaciones…

-Tú sabes que he tratado de hacerte entrar en razón miles de veces…- dijo Jim- igualmente, eso no quita que lo de recién estuvo desprolijo…

-Es cierto, Jim… te pido disculpas…- dijo Rick y lo vio asentir levemente.

-Bueno… ahora a dormir… ¿o se irán a "charlar" al bosque?

-Papá…- dijo Kate con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Olvidas que todas las cosas que haces con Rick las hacía yo con tu madre? Eres una mujer adulta…

-Lo siento…- dijo y se acercó tentativamente.

Jim la abrazó un poco y la miró de cerca.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz…- dijo y miró a Rick, que sonrió complacido.

-Estoy camino a eso…- dijo Kate y le sonrió cuando Jim besó su frente.

-Bien… a dormir…- dijo y Kate fue a su habitación.

-Gracias por todo, Jim… te juro que haré todo lo posible para que Kate sea muy feliz…

-Lo sé…- dijo y lo abrazó con calidez.

-Buenas noches…- dijo y cuando se iba, Jim lo llamó.

-Al sillón…- le dijo con seriedad.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo Rick incómodo.

-Ya hablaremos mañana de cómo dormiremos a partir de ahora… pero esta noche… lo lamento…- dijo y cruzó sus brazos ante el gesto de desilusión de Rick.

Rick pasó junto a la puerta de Kate y levantó la mano para saludarla. Kate había oído la conversación y solo pudo levantar las cejas y morderse el labio con impotencia. Sentía que había vuelto a tener 15 años…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rick abrió los ojos y vio a su suegro preparando el desayuno.<p>

-Buenos días…- le dijo rascándose la cabeza, adormilado.

-Buenos días…- contestó Jim.

El hombre le extendió una bandeja con el desayuno de Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

-Me imagino que querrás llevársela tú… además, supongo que se pondrá más contenta de verte a ti que a mí…- dijo y Rick inspiró hondo.

-No es así…

-Lo es… y está bien…- dijo y asintió.

Rick tomó la bandeja y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Kate, Jim la había cerrado para no despertarla en cuanto se había levantado…

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Deslizó sus dedos por su brazo, con suavidad, y la vio sonreír, todavía dormida.

Se inclinó sobre ella y cuando estaba cerca, besó su mejilla. Kate abrió los ojos trabajosamente y sonrió cuando enfocó su mirada en la de él…

-Buenos días, hermosa…- le dijo y ella lo tomó del cuello y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Hey…- dijo luego y él se incorporó y le acercó la bandeja.

-No lo hice yo, lo envía tu padre… yo recién me despierto…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y se sentó para desayunar.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Te extrañé un poco…

-Lo sé… yo también… pero no había mucha opción… - dijo un poco más bajo, para que Jim no lo escuchara.

-¿Crees que él está contento?

-Te lo dijo anoche, Kate… no empieces… él está más contento que nosotros…

-Lo dudo…- dijo y sonrió con timidez- pero entiendo tu punto…

Kate tomó un bocado de huevo revuelto y vio como él la miraba. Estaba hambriento, pero no quería quitarle la comida a ella, bajo ningún punto de vista.

-Y siento que pensaras que todo era un plan… realmente estaba desesperado por una oportunidad… y cuando me sinceré con tu padre…

-¿De verdad lo citaste para decirle lo que sentías por mí?- dijo sonriendo, todavía sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Estaba desesperado por hacer lo que hiciera falta…

-Bueno… lo hiciste…

-Y valió la pena…

-Valió la pena…- repitió ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Tú crees que permitirá que durmamos juntos?

-No lo sé… igualmente me da un poco de impresión…

-No te estoy proponiendo sexo, detective…- Rick volvió a bajar la voz.

-¿No?- dijo ella y suspiró con desilusión.

-Con dormir abrazados me alcanza… además… siempre tendremos el bosque…- dijo y alzó las cejas, seductor…

-¿Quieres un poco?- le dijo ofreciéndole un bocado de huevo y tocino.

-Me muero de hambre…- dijo y abrió la boca obediente cuando ella le acercó el tenedor desbordante de comida.

Kate sonrió cuando él cerró los ojos con placidez al probar la comida. Jim se asomó y los observó sonrientes, felices y sintió una paz en su corazón que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía… ¿acaso su hija por fin había conseguido superar el duro trance de la muerte de su madre para ser feliz?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que lo peor ya pasó, veremos qué decide Jim y cómo reaccionan ellos! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Cuando traspasaron la puerta para salir a caminar como lo hacían habitualmente, todas las mañanas, Rick la tomó de los hombros y Kate sonrió de costado. Se sentía bien no tener que estar atenta por si su padre los veía…

No hablaron mucho en el camino, como de costumbre, el silencio entre ambos era cómodo y al llegar al arroyo, ella se sentó a descansar y él la abrazó con ternura…

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- le preguntó ella mientras jugaba dibujando formas sobre la tierra seca con una ramita.

-No lo sé… supongo que unos días más… me encantaría poder quedarme para siempre, pero no puedo…

-Entiendo…

-No, realmente no lo haces… esto significa que sufriremos… pero no sé como hacer para evitarlo…

-Si… si yo me vuelvo contigo a New York, ¿me cuidarás?

-No hace falta que te conteste eso, ¿no crees?

-Rick… siento que correré peligro si vuelvo…

-Yo creo que lo peor ya pasó… y también creo que debes olvidarte un poco de todo el caso… nadie dice que será fácil, pero creo comprender que el peligro viene por seguir escarbando…

-Quizá me acerqué demasiado…

-Es posible… pero tendrás tiempo de seguirlo… ahora debes recuperarte… y yo te ayudaré…

-Entonces cuento contigo si vuelvo…

-Siempre… Kate… ¿por qué tantas dudas?

-No lo sé… no es por ti… es por mí… siento que no podré controlarme… que terminaré siguiendo la investigación y terminaré muerta…

-No digas eso… yo no lo voy a permitir…

-Eso era lo que quería oír…

-Entonces… ¿vendrás a casa?- le preguntó él con calma.

-Como quieras… podríamos pasar algunos días en una casa y otros en la otra… ¿qué te parece?

-Me suena como a… vivir juntos…- dijo y la vio abrir la boca.

-Pues… así suena…

-¿Tú quieres eso?

-Creo que te hice sufrir demasiado… no quiero dar más vueltas…

-Si llegas a proponerme matrimonio creo que me moriré aquí mismo…

-No… me olvidé los anillos en la cabaña…- se burló ella.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí…

-Sería lindo… algún día…

-Pero no hoy…

-¿Lo harías hoy?

-¿Bromeas? Lo haría ya…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Yo creo que así estamos bien, por ahora…

-De todo lo que dijiste, lo que más me gustó fue ese "por ahora"

-Y hablando de… ahora…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas mientras se mordía el labio provocándolo.

-Detective Beckett…- jadeó Rick cuando ella cortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó húmedamente.

Las cosas se pusieron intensas casi inmediatamente. Rick estaba desesperado, lo único que quería era besar su piel, acariciarla, pero era algo peligroso, alguien podía pasar y verlos… a plena luz del día y no sería bueno para ellos…

Juntó fuerzas y se separó con dulces besos, disminuyendo la intensidad…

-Rick…- le dijo ella que estaba casi en su mismo estado.

-Esta noche… no a plena luz del día…

-Sí… tienes razón… ¿vendrás a buscarme? Podríamos escaparnos como el otro día…

-Sería un poco obvio… quizá podamos irnos sin que tu padre lo note…

-¿Qué tal el auto?- dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

-¿El auto de tu padre? No tendré sexo ahí…- dijo él escandalizado.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo comprendió.

La tomó de la mano y luego de unas caricias, volvieron a la casa.

Jim los esperaba con la comida. No hablaron de lo que más les interesaba, pero Jim estaba contento, Kate podía sentirlo y eso la hacía feliz a ella…

Kate se dedicó a pintar y Rick se entretuvo charlando con su suegro un buen rato sobre política.

Luego de que Rick les preparara una rica comida, Kate quiso abordar el tema de su romance con Rick para poder tantear la situación…

-Estuvimos pensando, con Rick… en que cuando decida volver a la ciudad, me instalaré unos días en su casa… y él vendrá otros a la mía…

-¿Para cuidarte o porque vivirán juntos?

-Jim…- dijo Rick- yo no sé si estás de acuerdo con que convivamos…

-Creo que es un poco tarde para tratar de imponer mi opinión…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- Kate es una mujer adulta, te quiere y tú la quieres… me gusta que intenten construir algo juntos… sobre todo porque siempre supe que ustedes tenían sentimientos mutuos muy profundos…

-Entonces… nos das tu bendición…- preguntó Kate con algo de nerviosismo.

-La tienes, por supuesto… me alegra que te importe…- dijo Jim y sonrió.

-A ambos nos importa… no por nada me acerqué a ti para confesarte lo que sentía por tu hija…- intervino Rick.

-Lo que siempre supe que sentías…

-Exacto…- dijo Rick y abrazó a Kate, y ambos miraron sonrientes a Jim.

-Con respecto a esta noche…- dijo el hombre.

-Papá… yo…- intentó Kate.

-Sería un mojigato si les pido que no hagan lo más lindo que tiene una pareja, dormir juntos… entre otras cosas, claro… cosas que pretendo no oír… aunque tampoco les puedo prohibir que las hagan…- dijo ceremonioso.

-Jim… yo te prometo que…

-Que la cuidarás… aún está convaleciente… y ojalá duerman cómodos en esa cama tan pequeña…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Kate y le sonrió a Rick, feliz…

* * *

><p>Tomaron un café y luego, cuando Jim se fue a dormir, se miraron con intensidad y ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación…<p>

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le dijo él sonriente, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo.

-¿Dormir? Es lo que menos pensaba hacer…- dijo ella mirándolo provocativa mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

-Bueno… no creo que pueda concentrarme demasiado si tu padre está tan cerca…

-Créeme… mi padre duerme profundamente…

-Mejor no me cuentes cómo lo sabes…- le dijo achicando los ojos.

-Mejor no…- dijo y se encerró en el baño.

Rick se quitó la remera que llevaba y se quitó los bóxer, dejándose solo los pantaloncillos del pijama…

Ella salió un rato después con un camisolín de seda color morado y él abrió la boca, shockeado…

-¿Piensas que podré dormir a tu lado con eso?

-Ya te dije que no tengo deseos de dormir…- le dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

-Bueno, pero… no sé…- dijo y se acostó y se tapó hasta el cuello…

Kate alzó la ceja y se acostó a su lado.

-Buenas noches, aburrido…- le dijo y le sacó la lengua. Él sonrió algo incómodo y apagó la luz.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y él la escuchó suspirar. Pasaron varios minutos en los que él pensó que ella se había quedado dormida, pero Kate lo sorprendió y se inclinó sobre él, besando sus labios. Rick la aceptó de buena gana, pero cuando ella siguió camino por su cuello y hombros, sintió que se encendía la alarma…

-Kate…- jadeó él cuando la escuchó suspirar, sus labios acariciando el torso desnudo de él, hambrientos…

-Shhh…- le dijo en voz baja y siguió su camino hacia el abdomen. Rick sintió que su deseo despertaba de golpe cuando Kate desapareció debajo de la sábana y cuando él quiso reaccionar, ella deslizó sus pantaloncillos hacia abajo y lo tomó en su boca, intensamente.

Rick sofocó un gemido y juró que había escuchado una pequeña risa por parte de ella…

-Kate…- dijo él en voz bajísima- por favor…

Pero Kate no le prestó atención, siguió en lo suyo un buen rato, descubriéndolo, escuchando sus reacciones, aunque en voz baja.

Se sintió poderosa al ver que él apenas podía contener el movimiento de sus caderas y lo llevó hasta el límite…

Rick se contuvo todo lo que pudo y entonces ella se incorporó y buscó protección y se la colocó ella misma.

Se deslizó en sus brazos y él la sostuvo un momento, hasta que sus músculos internos se adaptaron a él…

Kate comenzó a moverse, tratando de establecer un ritmo, pero él la detuvo y murmuró en su oído…

-Quieta… déjame a mí…- le dijo y comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente hasta que la vio cerrar los ojos con placidez...

Rick se incorporó y besó su pecho con ansiedad… ella lo observó y colocó un dedo en su boca y lo miró mientras él lo succionaba. Los movimientos se volvieron erráticos y Kate, a pesar de la protección, lo sintió estallar cálidamente en ella y con esa visión, los ojos azules de él tratando de reponerse, consiguió su propio clímax…

Acomodaron un poco su ropa y él la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Viste que no hacía falta hacer ruido?- le dijo divertida y él asintió sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... parece que Rick se olvidó de la incomodidad... gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mayores sobresaltos. De día, Rick y Kate compartían actividades, y también lo hacían con Jim… o cada uno hacía lo suyo, pero sin conflictos. Era como si todos estuviesen de vacaciones…

Rick y Kate compartían la cama por las noches, dormían apretados, uno en brazos del otro y se despertaban sonrientes, felices, pero no volvieron a compartir mayor intimidad, no porque no quisieran sino porque luego de ese fuego inicial y de la última vez tan en silencio, no había hecho falta, quizá porque no tenían que esconderse, ya que Jim estaba al tanto… y porque en el fondo, Rick pretendía que Kate terminara de recuperarse…

Una tarde, Kate habló con su médico para comentarle de sus avances y él le recomendó que comenzara una terapia de refuerzo muscular para poder, eventualmente, reintegrarse al trabajo.

Kate se lo planteó a Rick, y ambos acordaron que quizás era un buen momento para volver a la ciudad…

Hablaron con Jim, que estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a empacar sus cosas para volverse al día siguiente…

-Lo único que lamento de estas vacaciones improvisadas es no haberme podido sumergir en una piscina o en el mar…- dijo él, mientras volvían por el sendero desde el arroyo.

-Si lo hubiese sabido antes, te hubiera llevado a la laguna…- dijo mirándolo de costado.

-¿La laguna?

-Bueno… sí… tenemos una laguna relativamente cerca… aunque no podemos ir caminando, tendríamos que ir en auto…

-Una lástima…

-Pero podríamos ir hoy…- dijo Kate y lo vio alzar las cejas con interés.

-¿Usarás un traje de baño para mí?- preguntó él, seductor.

-¿Para ti? Usaré un traje de baño para nadar en la laguna…- dijo ella fingiendo que no le importaba.

-No te costaba nada decir que sí, solo para complacerme…

-No quiero que te mal acostumbres…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Cuando entraron en la cabaña, Jim los esperaba con un almuerzo sencillo. Le comentaron la idea de la laguna y él estuvo de acuerdo con que fueran, y prometió que se encargaría de la cena de despedida, que habían decidido hacer ellos…

Jim levantó la mano para despedirlos cuando arrancaron y sonrió con algo de nostalgia, se había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca y ahora que veía a su hija feliz, a pesar de saber que estaría más tranquilo por ella, sabía que la extrañaría…

* * *

><p>Dejaron el auto a la sombra, bajo un enorme árbol y bajaron una escalera improvisada entre las piedras hasta llegar a la laguna. Rick inspiró hondo y sonrió.<p>

-Es un hermoso lugar…

-Es cierto… la única desventaja es que los fines de semana hay demasiada gente…

-¿Aquí? Pero si no hay nadie…

-Es lo que te digo… durante la semana es una zona bastante solitaria, pero los fines de semana, la gente que viene a pasar unos días en la zona, viene aquí, sobre todo cuando hace mucho calor…

Rick se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y se sumergió en el agua. Kate lo observó mientras se quitaba el vestido que llevaba sobre el traje de baño color coral y se reunió con él…

Ella llegó a donde él estaba y lo abrazó. Flotaron un momento juntos, mirándose a los ojos y Rick sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó él mientras deslizaba los dedos suavemente, acariciando las cicatrices.

-Increíble…- dijo ella y sonrió con algo que pareció timidez- ¿y tú?

-Excelente… tengo muchas ganas de volver contigo a la ciudad… aunque esto es un paraíso y lo tendré en mis recuerdos para siempre…

-Me alegra que te haya gustado el lugar…

-No me gustó solo el lugar…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno… creí que hablábamos de eso…- dijo y sonrió- se que el resto de las cosas también te gustó…

-En especial cierta detective que encontré bastante a la defensiva al principio, pero que luego se convirtió en… wow… realmente es muy especial sentirte mía y sentirme tuyo…

-Para mí también…- dijo ella y se acercó para besar sus labios.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella notó que las caricias se habían vuelto un poco más intensas…

-Castle…- le dijo cuando lo sintió rozándola a propósito.

-¿Qué?- fingió no entender él.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- le preguntó y él la miró con picardía.

-Estaba pensando que… no hay nadie y no creo que vengan por ahora…

-Castle…- quiso advertirlo ella.

-Además… si nos quedamos debajo del agua, no se ve nada…

-¿Me estás proponiendo tener sexo aquí?- le dijo ella sonriendo, algo sorprendida.

-El punto es que quiero arrancarte ese traje de baño y hacerte tantas cosas…

-Pensé que estábamos más relajados con ese tema…

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Pensé que tú no querías… y la verdad es que tienes razón, no creo que nadie aparezca…

-Entonces…

-Aunque también podríamos esperar a volver a casa… que será mañana…

-Como quieras…- dijo él con algo de desilusión y ella se mordió el labio.

Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo hasta que le quitó el traje de baño. Lo arrojó a una piedra más alta que no estaba tan lejos. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo haciendo que la fricción se hiciera más intensa…

Él se deshizo de la parte de arriba del traje de baño de ella y se sumergió para besar con especial atención la parte que había descubierto…

Kate cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, se sentía más viva que nunca…

Lo sintió descender por su abdomen y quitar la parte de abajo. Las caricias se sentían un poco más tenues por el agua, pero Kate tenía un nivel de sensibilidad más grande, debido al deseo.

Rick salió en busca de oxígeno y ella lo tomó de la cara y besó sus labios. El agua les llegaba hasta por arriba de los hombros y Rick deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, para estimularla mientras la besaba con ansiedad…

Kate jadeó en el beso y él se detuvo, la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió, el jadeo había sido placentero…

Rick se afirmó en el suelo y levantó las piernas de ella, colocándolas para que rodearan su cintura. Kate se elevó un poco y le dio tiempo a él para sumergirse en su pecho y besarla un momento hasta que ella ahogó un gemido al sentirlo en ella, profundamente…

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y luego comenzó a moverse despacio, rítmicamente. Kate se perdió en sus ojos un momento. Más allá del deseo, había una sensación recurrente cada vez que hacía el amor con Rick… se sentía segura y amada…

Hacer el amor con Rick había sido siempre hacer el amor… no solo el hecho de quitarse las ganas…

Empujó sus talones con suavidad contra los glúteos de él para hacerle saber que necesitaba que incrementara la velocidad…

Rick obedeció entre besos húmedos y solo se detuvo en el momento en que la sintió estallar de placer en sus brazos…

Se focalizó en sus ojos mientras la observaba recuperarse, casi inmóvil, pero ella supo que él todavía no había alcanzado el máximo placer y trató de hacer que se moviese…

-Oh, Kate… espera…- le dijo casi al borde del éxtasis- no llevo protección…-dijo y alcanzó a salir a tiempo mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de ella, agitado, satisfecho…

Se sintieron agotados y se quedaron allí, flotando abrazados un rato…

Escucharon voces y se escondieron tras una saliente para vestirse…

Tomaron sol un rato para secarse y cuando se subían al auto, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Dios… cómo extrañaba esto… digo… estos días fueron increíblemente románticos… pero extrañaba…

-Esta parte… lo sé… yo también… y creo que tendremos tiempo de disfrutarlo cuando volvamos a casa…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y besó sus labios…

Entraron a la cabaña sonrientes, tomados de la mano y dispuestos a disfrutar de esa última cena en familia antes de volver a la ciudad…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este romance sigue... veremos qué pasa al volver a la ciudad... como siempre, gracias por leer!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

El abrazo de Kate con su padre antes de partir se hizo interminable. Aún sosteniéndola, Jim miró a Rick y sonrió con los ojos húmedos.

-Cuídala…- murmuró mirándolo.

-Lo haré con mi vida…- afirmó Rick y lo abrazó luego.

-Y tú también cuídate… te quiero viva para que puedas darme nietos, algún día…

-Ahora quiero estar viva…- dijo ella y luego aclaró- no es que antes no quisiera… pero estaba tan mal que no me importaba…

-Ahora si te importa…- dijo Rick y besó su hombro suavemente.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y sonrió al ver que su padre le guiñaba el ojo.

Jim se quedó mirándolos algo nostálgico y sonrió cuando se perdieron de vista. Estaba feliz por su hija y sabía que no se había equivocado al permitir que Rick se quedara ahí esos días con el objeto de conquistar finalmente su corazón…

Rick se sorprendió de lo relajada que estuvo Kate durante el viaje. Cuando llegaron la acompañó a su apartamento y le avisó a su madre y Alexis que iría más tarde con Kate y que ella se instalaría allí…

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron al departamento de Kate, ella encontró una carta que Josh le había dejado, con sus llaves. Rick se tensó un poco pero le dio espacio para que pudiera leerla…<p>

"_Kate: Me alegra que te vayas recuperando de a poco. Vine a dejarte las llaves y a llevarme mis cosas. Si quedó algo, avísame. Te quiero mucho y me hace feliz que tú intentes serlo también. Aunque sea sin mí. Josh"_

Kate dejó la carta a un costado y se sentó en el sillón algo cansada. Rick se sentó a su lado y le trajo un poco de agua, lo único que había en el refrigerador…

-Cuando descanses un poco, podemos ir a tu habitación y acomodar algo de ropa en un bolso, ¿qué te parece?

-Sí… vamos… y luego tendría que ir a mi primera sesión de rehabilitación…

-¿No hablarás con tu médico?

-Nos encontraremos ahí… y haré la sesión…

-Entiendo…

Se quedaron un rato allí y luego Rick la acompañó a juntar su ropa. Kate se recostó en su cama y él fue armando el bolso con sus instrucciones…

Rick la notó un poco seria, pero no quiso molestarla con preguntas. Tarde o temprano, si había algo que él pudiera hacer por ella, Kate terminaría pidiéndoselo…

Cuando entraron en el loft de Rick un rato más tarde, Martha se acercó a recibirlos y estrechó a Kate en sus brazos, tratando de no quitarle el aire.

-Querida… me alegra tanto verte casi recuperada… hemos sufrido mucho estos meses…

-Lo sé… Martha y te lo agradezco… yo… me siento mucho mejor y en gran parte es por tu hijo…

-Esa es otra de las cosas que me pone muy feliz, Kate… hacía tiempo que ustedes se debían una oportunidad…

-Finalmente el momento llegó…- dijo Kate y le sonrió a Rick.

-¿Y Alexis?- preguntó Rick.

-Debe estar por llegar…- dijo Martha con seriedad- se anotó en un curso de verano…

-No me dijo nada…

-Ella… está un poco molesta con toda esta situación…

-¿Qué situación?- dijo Rick sin comprender.

-Digamos que tiene miedo de que te pase algo… como a Kate…

-Es comprensible…- dijo Kate.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con ella…- dijo Rick.

-Lo tendrás que hacer…- dijo Martha con resignación, ella también lo había intentado.

Martha los dejó un poco tranquilos, para poder acomodarse y Rick le preparó un vaso de jugo para que se sentaran luego…

* * *

><p>Alexis tardó bastante en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, estaba algo incómoda al verlos…<p>

-Alexis…- dijo Rick- tu abuela me contó que estás un poco molesta… me gustaría aclararte algunas cosas y si tienes dudas o cuestionamientos, me gustaría oírlos…

-Bueno…- dijo Alexis y miró a Kate, que la observaba con atención- tú sabes que yo no tenía nada concreto en contra de Beckett…

-¿Nada concreto?

-Quiero decir… al principio nosotras tuvimos una buena relación… pero luego, con todas las idas y vueltas de ustedes… no hubo demasiada interacción… y luego del atentado… digamos que a pesar de la tristeza de papá… yo estaba convencida de que alejarse era lo mejor…

-Para que no corriera peligro…

-Exacto…- dijo y Kate se removió incómoda, a pesar de todo, comprendía perfectamente el planteo de la joven.

-Alexis… tienes que comprender que Kate y yo… estamos iniciando una relación, que nos queremos… que estamos intentando que funcione…

-Y que vuelves a correr peligro…

-Alexis…- intervino Kate- yo… te prometo que cuidaré de tu padre…

-Beckett… tú casi no puedes cuidar de ti misma…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Alexis…- intentó Rick.

-Escuchen… al principio te veía tan bien, papá… estabas en un pozo profundo cuando se conocieron… para mí fue mágico que volvieras a escribir, que estuvieses inspirado… pero luego comenzaron los peligros, las bombas, los atentados, los golpes, los secuestros… esto me supera… yo quiero tenerte en mi vida a salvo… y creo que ya no me importa si estás inspirado o no...

-Esto ya no tiene que ver con la inspiración… hace mucho tiempo que esa dejó de ser la causa…

-Supongo que tendré que asimilarlo…- dijo y se levantó del sillón, palmeó el hombro de su padre y subió las escaleras en silencio.

-Yo… lo siento, Kate…- dijo Rick con desilusión.

-No lo sientas, Rick… ella tiene razón… yo la comprendo… aunque me duela…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos… estoy segura de que nos costará un poco, pero tendremos que alejarnos del peligro…

-¿No estás enojada con ella… o conmigo?

-Para nada… no puedo negarte de que me duele un poco, pero la entiendo… y tú no tienes la culpa de nada… mejor dicho… la única culpa que tienes es la de quererme como me quieres… y no haberte cansado hace mucho tiempo…

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo él y la abrazó con ternura…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se encontró con su médico en el consultorio.<p>

-Me alegra verte bien, Kate… has hecho un cambio enorme desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-Bueno… digamos que mejoró mi ánimo…

-Digamos que el ánimo es una fuente fundamental de recuperación… cuéntame… ¿qué actividades estuviste haciendo?

-Caminatas…- dijo pensativa- todos los días…

-¿Aún te agitas?

-Un poco… pero creo que también tiene que ver con la temperatura…

-Es posible… ¿nada más?

-Bueno…- dijo algo incómoda- también… he tenido… tuve sexo con mi pareja…

-¿Volviste con Josh?

-No… no… Rick… mi pareja…

-Una nueva relación…

-Así es…

-¿Fueron muchas veces?

-Algunas…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Te agitaste?

-Sí… un poco…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Supongo que… me daba un poco de pudor…

-Entiendo… no es que haya estado mal… pero pudo complicarse un poco… quiero decir… espero que hayas tomado los recaudos…

-¿Recaudos?

-Aquí hay dos problemas… en una nueva relación, uno no se controla tanto… las hormonas están estimuladas… y si fue intenso, pudiste haber tenido complicaciones…

-Por suerte no sucedió…

-Exacto… y el otro problema es que, en este momento de recuperación, un embarazo sería contraproducente…

-Eso no sucederá…

-Por eso te preguntaba si habías tomado los recaudos…

-Sí… los tomé…

-Bien… estás lista para comenzar la rehabilitación…

-Me alegra mucho…

-Pero… tendré que pedirte que moderes tu actividad…

-¿Mi actividad sexual?

-Digamos que tendrás una dura rutina con Roger, mi kinesiólogo asistente, de lunes a viernes… te dejará extenuada al principio…

-Pero… los fines de semana…

-Los fines de semana podrás hacer lo que te plazca, pero te repito, al principio será una actividad extenuante…

-Bien…- dijo con resolución- haré lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarme…

Cuando Kate salió de su médico ese día, respiró el aire caluroso de la tarde y se sintió rara. Por un momento quiso volver a la cabaña de su padre, no quería enfrentarse con nada más que fuera complicado… en esa cabaña, como cuando tenía a Rick a su lado, se sentía a salvo…

* * *

><p><strong>La vuelta no fue un jardín de rosas, pero estos dos siguen juntos y enamorados, ¿no es eso lo más importante? Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
